Una chica diferente
by NGO
Summary: Una Bella con carácter tiene que cambiar de aires de manera forzosa y mudarse a Forks ...
1. Chapter 1

Los personakes son de E. Meyer, la historia en mía ;)

Una chica diferente

El sol ya había salido y mis ganas de comenzar el día se habían silenciado hace rato, al igual que el despertador. No es que fuera la típica persona remolona a la que se le pegaba las sábanas pero la noche anterior me había visto obligada a estar despierta hasta bien entrada la madrugada gracias a que mis vecinos que habitaban en el piso de arriba se habían declarado la guerra, una vez más. Y es que tener unos vecinos que se pelean cada dos por tres lanzándose a la cabeza todo lo que encuentran a su paso puede llegar a ser agotador, sobre todo si lo que se lanzan son platos y éstos van acompañados de gritos, claro que luego llega el momento de la reconciliación dónde no sé porque extraña razón entra en juego el arrastre masivo del mobiliario.

Tras un par de suspiros de resignación decidí que era hora de levantarse, no es que tuviera prisa por llegar a ningún lado, ya que hacía meses que me habían despedido del trabajo "por recortes de personal debido a la crisis que asola el país", ¿la crisis que asola el país? Y una mierda! más bien había sido por no ceder al acoso y derribo al que era sometida por parte de Mike el hijo del jefe, alias _Mike El Baboso_. Un niñato hijo de papá sin oficio ni beneficio al que no sé por qué extraña razón había convertido en algo personal mi negativa a compartir su cama. Y no es que fuera una mojigata ni esperara encontrar un príncipe azul o algo por el estilo, pero solo pensar en que _Mike El Baboso_ me pusiera una mano encima….. ufff me daban arcadas! y no es que el chico fuera más feo que pegar a un padre todo lo contrario, alto y musculoso, con su pelo rubio como el oro aunque un poco deslucido por la ingente cantidad de gomina que usaba al peinarse a lo _El Padrino, _una manicura cuidada y un cutis que no tenía nada que envidiar al modelo de Calvin Klein. El problema estaba en cuanto abría la boca, porque para él la mujer era un mero objeto decorativo, algo de usar y tirar y no estaba dispuesta a engrosar su ¿cómo lo había llamado? Ah, si! "Larga lista de tías que me he pasado por la piedra gratis". Así que cuando me llamaron de recursos humanos y me dieron la noticia tuve claro lo que debía hacer: vengarme. Y así lo hice.

Con la rabia bullendo en mi interior me colé en su despacho, o como el solía llamarlo _El Templo, _se iba a enterar este gilipollas de quién era Isabela Swan.

Armada con un frasco de _Evacuol _pasé a su office privado y vacié el frasco en su adorada cafetera de importación, la rabia aún me dominaba por lo que pude recrearme en imaginarlo anclado al wáter con descomposición maldiciendo la posible partida de café que seguramente achacaría que estuviese en mal estado. Después en su ropero de reuniones me dediqué a soltar "un par o tres" de puntos de las costuras del pantalón cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia cuando delante del director general de la empresa japonesa con la que estaban negociando un contrato millonario éste se rasgó desde la parte delantera a la trasera dejando ver unos calzoncillos en un estado deplorable gracias a su incontinencia generada con el Evacuol. Lo que supuso además de la pérdida de la cuenta del señor Takami por considerarlo una ofensa imperdonable hacia su persona, una mancha en mi currículum laboral gracias a la cámara de video vigilancia instalada en el despacho, sin me hubiese parado a pensarlo seguramente la hubiera recordado pero es bien sabido que cuando entro en estado de "Rabia Incontenible" mi coherencia y el dominio de mis acciones quedan totalmente anuladas. Y ahora además de sin trabajo me encontraba sin posibilidad alguna de seguir en la profesión gracias a que la voz se había corrido por el pequeño mundo empresarial. Gracias a Dios que la junta directiva había decidido no llevar el asunto a los tribunales para salvaguardar la imagen de El Baboso porque yo no tenía forma de demostrar el acoso de Mike ya que casualmente los videos con los que yo podría avalar mi causa misteriosamente habían desaparecido, pero éste sí que contaba con la grabación en la que sin lugar a dudas aparecía yo, así que según Rosalie mi abogada y amiga desde el jardín de infancia apechugar con la etiqueta de _Persona non grata_ en este mundillo era un mal menor con el que tendría que lidiar, y siempre era mejor que un juicio contra un gigante como Mike y La compañía.

Sorteé en busca de café las cajas que poblaban el suelo de mi apartamento ya que tras seis meses de intensa e infructuosa búsqueda de un puesto de trabajo y la alarmante bajada de mis escasos ahorros no me quedaba otra opción que abandonar la que había sido mi morada durante los últimos seis años. Y ahí estaba yo, con mi café en una mano mirando por la ventana hacia el infinito a la espera de que una señal divina me indicara que es lo que debía hacer con mi vida. Entonces fue cuando lo vi, un pequeño oasis verde en la azotea de un rascacielos, ahí estaba mi señal divina. Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Rosalie.

- Ros , buenos días! – Solté con ánimo renovado

- ¿buenos días? Dirás buenas tardes Bella , son más de las 3

- Umm ya es que anoche hubo sesión mr. & Mrs. Smith – ésta era la manera en la que Rosalie y yo habíamos bautizado a los vecinos del piso de arriba. – Mira te llamo para preguntarte si aún tienes aquella casita en aquel pueblo… Foods?

- Jajajaja Forks Bella el pueblo se llama Forks y sí aun la conservo ¿por?

Rosalie se había hecho con aquella casa como resultado del divorcio de su odiado exmarido Royce, un tipo forrado hasta los dientes que resultó ser un auténtico controlador hijo de puta que saltaba de cama en cama hasta que Ros lo descubrió y la puso de patitas en la calle con lo puesto hasta que la gran abogada que Rosalie llevaba dentro surgió para dejarlo a él en bolas hundido en la miseria para luego donar la totalidad de su fortuna de forma anónima a una ONG , lo único que había conservado era aquella pequeña propiedad y fue porque ni siquiera la ONG la quería. Pero en estos momentos aquella destartalada casa era mi salvación.

- Pues… estaba pensando en si aún te gustaría deshacerte de ella… - dejé caer a modo de tanteo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que estás interesada Bella? ¿Vas a cambiar la gran ciudad para irte a un pueblo en el que el chismorreo está a la orden del día y como único acontecimiento destacable es ir al mercado?

- Rose, lo he estado pensando – mentí, ya que se me acababa de ocurrir- y pienso que será lo mejor, empezar de cero, una nueva vida….

- Ya, ya… empezar de cero. Sabes que puedes venirte a vivir conmigo verdad? No tienes porqué convertirte en una ermitaña e irte al fin del mundo!

- Ya lo sé Rose, sé que tú me acogerías gustosa en tu casa, pero no es lo que quiero, y por mucho que insistas no lo haré, necesito un cambio de aires- contrataqué, estaba desesperada- además aquí ya no puedo hacer gran cosa y no me gusta que me mantengan.

Tras diez minutos de charla Rose accedió a venderme la propiedad no sin hacerme saber que sería por un precio simbólico de un euro, argumentando que cuando le llegara la notificación a su ex se volvería loco al saber por la cantidad en que ésta la había vendido.

Colgué el teléfono y volví a mirar hacia el rascacielos que albergaba el pequeño jardín que me había inspirado.

Forks, allá voy.


	2. Chapter 2 Llegada a Forks

Ya saben… los personajes son de E. Meyer la historia es de una servidora ;)

Nota: Muy agradecida a todas aquellas personas que han dedicado su valioso tiempo a leer esta locura.

CAPITULO 2 – Llegada a Forks

Una semana después de mi llamada a Rosalie estaba de camino hacia un futuro incierto. No sé por qué extraña razón estaba contenta ¿quién en su sano juicio lo estaría dadas las circunstancias? Pero a medida que me acercaba a Forks la sensación de que algo bueno iba a ocurrir se incrementaba. Ya me imaginaba yo en una casita pequeña aunque coqueta, con su valla blanca alrededor de un precioso jardín sentada en el porche viendo atardecer… hasta que llegué a mi destino y la cruda realidad se abrió paso ante mis ojos.

La coqueta casita parecía una cuadra destartalada no válida siquiera para albergar un triste animal, los restos de lo que en su día fue una bonita valla blanca no eran más que restos de tablones desteñidos que me recordaron al viejo oeste, el precioso jardín que suponía habría resultó ser una jungla que el Amazonas a su lado no tenía nada que envidiar y el porche en el que tenía pensado ver los atardeceres seguramente habría conocido días mejores, eso sin contar la total ausencia de sol en este pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios.

- Qué coño es esto? – no pude evitar expresarme a voz en vivo- No me lo puedo creer!.

Bajé del coche, mi última adquisición antes de mudarme. Había vendido mi potente Audi a3 justo el mismo mes que terminaba de pagarlo tras dos años de astronómicas cuotas para adquirir un 4x4 algo más acorde con la vida campestre y de paso embolsarme un dinerillo extra . Un trueno retumbó anunciándome que pronto habría tormenta por lo que, echando un último vistazo a la casa del horror (tal y como acababa de bautizarla) decidí que lo mejor sería darme prisa en trasladar mis escasas pertenencias a la misma y justo cuando depositaba la última de las cajas en el suelo y cerraba el portón del coche empezó a llover. Más que llover diluviaba, en unos segundos el cielo se había vuelto negro como la noche, los relámpagos y truenos resonaban cuales fuegos artificiales, y en un _pis pas _mis cajas y yo pasamos a estar más que mojadas, empapadas. Agarré un par de cajas y eché a andar hacia la puerta de la entrada del jardín, cosa extraña ya que a falta de valla blanca no tenía sentido que utilizara la puerta de entrada, con tan mala suerte que mi zapato quedó enganchado en unos de los travesaños que aún quedaban en pie fue entonces cuando el cosmos decidió reírse un poco más de mí y como si alguien hubiese accionado un interruptor la lluvia de repente paró de caer mientras yo me precipitaba hacia el suelo aterrizando justo en el único gran charco de barro que se había formado .

Fue entonces cuando lo oí, alguien riendo a mandíbula batiente sin ningún tipo de reparos, levanté la cabeza maldiciendo intentando adivinar de donde provenía aquella odiosa risa – lo que me faltaba – farfullé de mal humor. Giré mi cabeza cual muñeco de Chukie el muñeco diabólico en afán de acallar de una vez aquella estúpida risa hasta divisar a pocos metros de la casa una botas bastante sucias por cierto, mi RI (rabia incontenible) pugnaba por salir a flote. Fui ampliando mi campo de visión por unas piernas enfundadas en unos desgastados vaqueros de color azul pasando por un musculoso pecho cubierto con una camisa a cuadros hasta que por fin llegué a la cabeza del individuo en cuestión.

- La Srta. Swan, supongo – oí que me decía

- Supone bien- me pasé la mano por la cara en un burdo intento de limpiarla de barro lo que imagino empeoró ya que el tipo volvió a reír. - ¿Piensa quedarse ahí riéndose todo el día o me va a echar una mano?- El hombre se acercó a mí aún con la sonrisa en los labios y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, oportunidad que aproveché para una vez tomé su mano tirar fuerte hacia abajo y hacerlo caer aprovechando su sorpresa justo en el mismo charco de barro en el que me encontraba.

- Pero qué diablos! – maldijo por lo bajo

- No necesito a nadie para levantarme ya soy mayorcita, gracias.- espeté de forma altiva – la ayuda que necesito es para meter mis cosas en la casa.

- Vaya, vaya… además tiene carácter

Una vez estuvimos ambos en pié pude ver el rostro del individuo, y entonces fue cuando mi mandíbula, junto mis bragas cayeron al suelo. Santo cielo! este hombre es guapísimo. Nunca me había dejado impresionar por ninguna belleza masculina pero tener aquel espécimen de hombre a escasos centímetros de mí hizo que me cuestionara mis creencias.

- Dios! – mi torpe boca hablo sin mi permiso y lo peor es que lo hizo en voz alta!

- No encanto, Dios no, mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen.

Tras ponerme roja como un tomate maldije internamente por tener la rara costumbre de cambiar de color cual camaleón con la salvedad de que el único color al que podía cambiar era el rojo y el único lugar la cara. Intenté buscar una salida triunfal.

- Tienes complejo de 007 o qué? – lancé a bocajarro

- Perdón? – sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión de asombro haciéndome saber que no entendía mi réplica.

- Lo digo por lo de – y poniendo voz grave a modo de chufla le dije- Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen

Sin esperármelo volvió a reír con todas sus ganas mientras se agachaba para recoger todo lo que se había salido de las cajas que con el pequeño accidente había quedado desparramado por el barro. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, todo lo que había quedado desparramado por el barro no era otra cosa que el regalo de Rosalie me hizo en broma para navidades como amiga invisible: un pack adquirido en su última reunión de tupper sex que constaba de consolador, tanga comestible y aceite corporal.

Me quería morir.

Decididamente si Dios existía me odiaba a muerte.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3 –Edward Cullen VS Jacob Black

Encanto eres una caja de sorpresas- dijo en un tono grave que hizo que me temblaran hasta las pestañas. Pero no iba a darle el gusto de que se pudiera recrear en el momento así que fingí indiferencia ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Hasta que me vino a la memoria la frase que me dijo cuando lo hice caer al suelo _"Vaya, vaya… además tiene carácter"_

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que además tengo carácter?- ahí estaba mi oportunidad de cambiar de tema y por mi madre que iba hacer todo lo posible porque se olvidara del consolador que aún se tambaleaba entre sus manos.

Perdón? – preguntó un tanto extrañado

Antes de hacerte caer, dijiste algo de que además tengo carácter, ¿además de qué? – quise saber rezando porque metiera de una puñetera vez el objeto de mi vergüenza en la caja.

Ah, eso… pues que además de ser preciosa también tienes carácter- me contestó como el que te dice la hora.

Él pensaba que YO era preciosa? Esto sí que no me lo esperaba! – me lo quedé mirando sin saber muy bien qué decir y esto no era lo habitual, nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sus ojos de un verde intenso con motitas de color cobre como su pelo me tenían tan cautivada que no oí el coche que se acercaba y estacionaba junto mi 4x4.

Qué Cullen, sacando la artillería pesada? – oí que alguien decía

No sin esfuerzo logré huir de aquella prisión esmeralda en la que estaba segura no me importaría cumplir condena y giré hacia el recién llegado. Un tipo guapo y musculoso con pelo de color azabache vestido con un traje de chaqueta de corte impecable y lustrosos zapatos de alguna carísima firma italiana.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Jacob Black- dijo el desconocido mientras tendía su mano hacia la mía. De forma automática correspondí el saludo, cortesía de los seis años en la jungla de cemento imposible de esfumar de un plumazo.

Hola, soy Isabella Swan- dije lo más cortés que pude dada las circunstancias.

Desde la llegada de Black notaba un cambio en el ambiente, éste se había vuelto inexplicablemente enrarecido, tenso y no era por el consolador que Edward Cullen apretaba ahora con todas sus fuerzas al igual que músculo de su mandíbula.

En qué puedo ayudarle?- dije lo más dignamente que el momento me permitía.

Black me dedicó una sonrisa muy al estilo _Profident_ dejando ver sus inmaculados dientes y con un gesto de su mano señaló el consolador, Dios santo ¿es que no podían olvidar el puñetero chisme? Sin saber qué decir pues estaba segura que dijese lo que dijese ninguno de los dos iba a creerse que era un regalo de amigo invisible empecé a balbucear incoherencias tratando de dar con una versión creíble para salir del apuro. Fue entonces cuando Edward me solucionó la papeleta.

La Srta. Swan me ha pedido que la ayudase a deshacerse de algunas cosas que quedaban en el ático de la casa.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Me dieron ganas de gritarle! Lo miré con ésa cara de tonta que ponemos las mujeres cuando nos gusta algo y le regalé una tímida sonrisa.

Bien- Dijo Black cortando el momento – La Srta. Hale me ha enviado para que le ayude con el tema legal de la propiedad

¿Trabaja usted con Rosalie?- le pregunté asombrada porque Ros me obviara información vital.

No exactamente, nos conocemos desde la universidad y me ha pedido como favor la ayude con el papeleo- me dijo con su sonrisa aún en los labios. – Pero veo que llego en mal momento, tome mi tarjeta y en cuanto esté libre de suciedad me llama- esto último lo dijo mirando a Cullen – espero su llamada.

Y dicho esto se montó en su vehículo y se marchó por donde había venido.

¿A qué ha venido eso? – Pregunté

Cullen se limitó a encogerse de hombros y desaparecer junto mis cajas en el interior de la propiedad. Vale, ahora sí que estaba perdida. Con un par de bolsas que quedaban retomé el camino hacia la casa donde ya se encontraba el que seguro sería objeto de mis fantasías.

Además de guapo eres sordo? – espeté de forma involuntaria.

Cullen se giró alzando las cejas con inequívoca expresión de asombro.

¿así que soy guapo?- preguntó mientras torcía su sonrisa

Mierda, otra vez mi traicionera lengua. Piensa Bella, piensa…

Ya me has dicho cómo te llamas, ¿vas a decirme qué haces en mi casa?- eso me hizo plantearme otra pregunta - ¿y cómo narices has entrado?- pregunté consciente de que un tipo del que solo sabía su nombre y por lo que yo sabía podría ser falso pues no lo conocía de nada tenía las llaves de mi casa.

Rosalie.- dijimos al unísono tras un segundo de silencio.

Ella me pidió que realizara unos arreglos en la casa y que te ayudara a instalarte-

Bien, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Tendría una seria charla con la que decía llamarse mi amiga ¿cómo podía ser tan perra y ocultarme a ésos dos bombones toda la vida?, nota mental: asesinar a Rosalie en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

No te he dado las gracias antes- dije cuando logré salir de mi estado de letargo

Por? –

Pues por inventarte eso del desván y evitarme que mi humillación se hiciese pública- otra vez me puse colorada al recordar el incidente del consolador.- Aunque debo decir en mi defensa que está sin estrenar- Dios! Eso lo dije yo?- Umm… quiero decir… que fue un regalo de broma que me hicieron… no es que yo…. no acostumbro… no necesito…-

Srta. Swan, no tiene por qué darme explicaciones aunque he de decir que me que alegra oírla decir eso- podía notar como intentaba aguantar la risa.

Bella- dije

¿cómo?- preguntó

Llámeme Bella por favor- le pedí

Bien Bella, pero solo si dejas de llamarme Sr. Cullen.

De acuerdo Edward. Tuvimos otro momento que catalogué de "enganche visual" y tuve que obligarme a respirar hasta que el sonido de mis tripas me jodieron el momento, puñeteras tripas ¿quién piensa en comer en un momento así?. Edward , porque acto seguido preguntó

Has cenado? –

La diosa que habitaba en mí en estos momentos bailaba a lo "mira que golazo he metido y lo estoy celebrando"

Pues la verdad es que no- susurré muerta de la vergüenza

Yo tampoco, salgamos a comer algo, de todas maneras a parte del tanga comestible no he visto que hayas traído víveres- dijo con una sonrisa

Por mi parte yo no sabía si partirle la cara por haber hecho mención al tanga o bailar el hula hula por haberme propuesto cenar con él, así que opté por la vía diplomática y asentí.

Pero antes podríamos ducharnos-dijo como si tal cosa

Mi mente calenturienta ya se estaba desabrochando la camisa mientras pateaba el calzado…

-Te he dejado con agua caliente y algunas cosas elementales como toallas y jabón que mi hermana Alice ha insistido en traerte, te recogeré en un par de horas. – y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Quéeee? O no!, mi cara debía de ser un poema, había dicho ducharnos ¿no? Y ducharnos significaba aquí y en Pekín él y yo en una misma ducha! Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme ¿qué coño me pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo yo, Isabella Swan me comportaba como un putón verbenero? Por dios si nos acabábamos de conocer! Debía de ser el aire de Forks, o bien el barro que aún adornaba mi cara… sí…..eso sería y seguramente habría una estúpida explicación científica que apoyara mis delirios tipo "el barro al entrar en contacto con una piel no habituada al aire campestre provoca locura transitoria", de hecho lo tendrían que advertir en el cartel de entrada al pueblo: _está usted entrando en Forks,_ _tenga cuidado con el barro puede provocar combustión espontánea_.

Negando con la cabeza para mí misma y con una sonrisa en los labios me dirigí hacia el baño para darme una ducha acompañada del enigmático Edward Cullen, aunque solo fuera en mis pensamientos.


	4. Chapter 4 - cena, palabras y otras cosas

CAPITULO 4 – CENA, PALABRAS Y OTRAS COSAS

La ducha me había sentado de escándalo. Envuelta en una de las toallas con olor a lavanda que la tal Alice me había dejado rebusqué en mi maleta algo decente que ponerme. Atrás habían quedado los trajes de chaqueta y zapatos de tacón que me había obligado a utilizar para ir a trabajar a la oficina por lo que una vez tuve la certeza de que mi vida laboral estaba acabada no supuso un gran drama relegarlos al olvido. Cogí unos simples vaqueros de color negro junto con una camiseta blanca adornada con algo strass y caída al hombro y me calcé mis ya desgastadas converse. Sabía a ciencia cierta que aquel no era el modelo que te pones cuando tienes una cena, y más si no tenía la remota idea de qué tipo de sitio sería al que Edward me llevaría pero aquello debería bastar. Me había prometido a mí misma no caer en lo que la sociedad esperaba de una y disfrutar de por una vez en la vida, ser yo misma. Justo cuando trataba de decidir si recogerme el pelo en una coleta o dejarlo suelto llamaron a la puerta. Metí en el bolso un par de coleteros por si más tarde me estorbaba el cabello, de momento lo llevaría suelto.

Hola- dije nada más abrir la puerta. Allí estaba Edward vestido con vaqueros, camiseta negra de los Rollings Stones y una chaqueta de cuero, Dios mío ¿cómo podía sentarle taaaan bien ésos tres trapitos?

¿Ya estás lista?- me escaneo de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de pudor, el tono en su voz de asombro me hizo dudar por un momento de la vestimenta que elegí, respiré hondo y alcé la barbilla orgullosa, como queriendo reafirmarme aquello de "me importa un pimiento lo que los demás piensen de mí", cogí las llaves de casa y asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Si no te importa iremos en mi coche- comentó

No hay problema.

El coche era grande y espacioso, un BMW de color negro con unas impolutas llantas plateadas.

Bonito coche- dije para romper el silencio

Gracias – contestó -¿entiendes de coches Bella?

Si por entender te refieres a si hablo la jerga _Fast & Furious _siento desilusionarte pero no aunque éste me parece mono.

Le parece "mono" – susurró por lo bajo - Es un Jeep Compass 2.2 CRD Sport 4x4 y a ella le parece mono!

Arrancó y el suave ronroneo llenó el ambiente – ponte el cinturón Bella – ordenó

Debería estar impresionada?

Normalmente las mujeres con las que he salido lo están

Normalmente soy bastante más difícil de impresionar, siento desilusionarte pero en lo que a mí se refiere si un coche te lleva del punto A al punto B ya ha cumplido su cometido.

Me dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas torcidas, alargó su mano para encender el radiocasete y una suave música llenó el ambiente.

Claro de Luna?- le pregunté asombrada de que un tipo rudo como él se decantara por este tipo de música.

La conoces?

Es una de mis preferidas – volvió a obsequiarme con otra sonrisa que de no haber estado sentada seguro hubiera tenido que recoger mis bragas del suelo.

Cerré los ojos concentrándome en la música que sonaba intentando aplacar los inexplicables nervios que sentía en la base del estómago, no trató de llenar el silencio con ningún tipo de charla insustancial cosa que agradecí ya que no era muy partidaria de las conversaciones relleno pues como solía decir mi abuela "si no tienes nada interesante que decir, mejor no digas nada". Tras veinte minutos de marcha estacionó el coche en lo que a simple vista parecía un parking, pero que en realidad era un descampado de dudosa iluminación donde se apiñaban multitud de vehículos.

Es ahora cuando me degüellas y te llevas mi bolso? – pregunté de sopetón. Sus carcajadas se elevaban por encima de la música que aún sonaba. Apagó el contacto y bajó del coche para rodearlo, abrir mi puerta y ayudarme a salir.

Eres interesante – me dijo

Como no se me ocurría ninguna ingeniosa réplica opté por el silencio. Andamos un par de calles mientras me explicaba dónde estaba el supermercado, la oficina de correos y cosas por el estilo. Yo asentía haciendo ver que me estaba enterando de todo pero en realidad me limitaba a apreciar su bello rostro, su pelo revuelto y el modo en que caminaba o movía las manos cuando señalaba algo que el intuía pudiera ser de mi interés. Si tan solo supiera que mi sentido de la orientación era nulo… Y que para aprender un camino primero debía perderme como mínimo tres veces! Pero me gustaba el sonido de su voz, así que lo dejé hacer. Llegamos a lo que parecía era el restaurante principal del pueblo, un antro tipo posada del oeste en el que desde fuera se podía oír música country y el griterío de la gente pasándoselo bien.

He pensado que estaría bien venir aquí para que te fueras integrando en la vida de Forks pero podemos ir a otro lado si no te gusta- me dijo algo ruborizado.

Está bien Edward, me parece genial- correspondí con una sonrisa. No es que fuera amante de los _bares de carretera_ ya que en la gran ciudad siempre los había evitado, para mí entraban en la categoría de "_Bares de Carajilleros_" por aquello de que la totalidad de sus clientes eran hombres y con aquella combinación no me sentía cómoda al traspasar la puerta y que cien pares de ojos anegados en alcohol no te quitaran la vista de encima solo por el hecho de tener las tetas más desarrolladas que ellos.

El ambiente era alegre y distendido, había una zona de baile donde un considerable grupo danzaba al más puro estilo tejano, una zona con mesas donde unos comían y bebían, otra donde se encontraban varias mesas de billar y alguna que otra diana de dardos y cómo no, una gran barra de bar al fondo del local dónde hacerse un hueco me resultó misión imposible. Me sentí a gusto, un par de pares de ojos pusieron su atención en mí para de inmediato volver a quitarlos. Sehh aquello estaba bien, nadie me miraba de forma rara tal y como acostumbraba en estos tipos de locales y aquello hizo que me relajara, hasta que sentí la mano de Edward en mi espalda y mi estómago dio dos saltos mortales por el inesperado contacto. Me dirigió la zona de las mesas y se sentó en una que tenía un cartel de reservado e inmediatamente apareció una camarera a tomar nota del pedido.

Buenas noches Edward- le dijo la camarera

Buenas noches Ángela – correspondió Edward – Te presento a Isabella Swan

La tal Ángela me dedicó una dulce sonrisa - ¿La amiga de Rosalie? – vaya ahora empezaba a entender aquello de pueblo pequeño chismorreo grande.

La misma – respondí con una sonrisa – pero por favor, llámame Bella – aquella chica me gustó desde un principio.

Muy bien Bella, encantada de conocerte, me alegro de tenerte por aquí. ¿Qué vais a tomar?- dijo mientras sostenía una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo, la verdad es que estaba muerta de hambre por lo que sin dudarlo le indiqué mi pedido

Para mí una hamburguesa doble con patatas y una Coca-Cola por favor- por el rabillo del ojo observé la sonrisa que se formó en la cara de Edward

Para mí un bistec con patatas Ang- solicitó amablemente, ésta se retiró a gestionar nuestros pedidos tras un asentimiento de cabeza.

Veo que tienes buen saque – me comentó Edward

Ah, bueno sí…. Es lo malo de tener un cuerpo humano, hay que alimentarlo de vez en cuando-

Pensaba que al ser de ciudad serías de ésas mujeres que sobreviven a lechuga para luego matarse en el gimnasio

No soy un conejo ¿sabes?, además ya te he dicho que yo no soy como el resto de mujeres que conoces.

Desde luego que no- comentó.

Bien aquello no sabía bien como tomármelo por lo que decidí nuevamente dejarlo pasar. Nuestra comida llegó y con ella una muy amena conversación sobre gustos musicales que degeneró en temas más personales tales como en qué universidad estudiamos, mis andanzas por la gran ciudad y cuatro cosas más. Me explicó que regentaba un pequeño negocio de reparaciones y construcciones con el que se ganaba la vida, tenía una hermana llamada Alice que era hiperactiva y se dedicaba a la decoración e interiorismo, su madre era ama de casa y su padre trabajaba como médico en el hospital de Forks.

Tengo que ir al servicio.- anuncié

Al fondo a la derecha- me indicó

Por qué todos los baños se encontraban al fondo a la derecha? Es que había una ley en la que te indicaban dónde debían estar? .Me encaminé hacia mi destino pasando por la concurrida zona de billar y efectivamente a mano derecha había un cartel donde se indicaba que allí estaba la zona de los servicios. Ya sentía el alivio que te otorga el saber que pronto vas a descargar la vejiga cuando oí que alguien decía – pero mira lo que tenemos aquí! – hice oídos sordos ya que ni por asomo me di por aludida, yo solo visualizaba mi objetivo que no era otro que la adorada taza blanca tan tristemente infravalorada. Hasta que sentí un azote en el trasero seguido de unas risas.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 – UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Inmediatamente me volví para enfrentar al pobre desgraciado que había osado traspasar mi espacio vital, me encontré con un tipo alto, de pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y sonrisa en la cara… cara que estaba dispuesta a abofetear.

-¿se puede saber qué coño haces?- espeté iracunda, mientras oía los vítores que le dedicaban lo que suponía eran sus amigos.

- vamos cariño, no te lo tomes a mal solo nos estamos divirtiendo – el olor a alcohol inundó mis fosas nasales

- presta atención porque solo te lo diré una vez- comencé a decir, en eso el tipo el que deduje se llamaba James por cómo lo animaban sus compañeros de borrachera, alargó su tatuado brazo cogiéndome fuertemente por la cintura y pegándome a él dónde pude apreciar la "_alegría del momento_" cosa que hizo se me revolviera el estómago. Puse mis manos en su torso con la intención de darle un empujón pero aquel tipo me sujetaba tan fuerte que estuve segura que sus manos dejarían marcas en mi piel

- Suéltame – le dije conteniendo la rabia que ya bullía a pleno rendimiento en mi interior.

- Uuuu la gatita saca las uñas – se carcajeó haciendo nuevamente alarde ante sus amigos - vamos cariño, te gustará- restregaba su cuerpo contra el mío sin pudor alguno, aquello era la gota que colmó el vaso y mi Rabia Incontenible me poseyó. Con una de mis llaves de karate en dos segundos lo tiré al suelo, pude notar que el local había quedado en el más absoluto silencio y cientos de ojos alternaban su mirada entre James y yo. Éste se levantó lentamente del suelo, su cara reflejaba el cabreo monumental que llevaba por haber herido su orgullo y sin apenas darme tiempo a reaccionar se abalanzó sobre mí cogiéndome por los hombros mientras apretaba su agarre.

- ya te enseñaré yo buenos modales zorra- escupió con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

- James quita tus manos de _mi novia_ si no quieres tener un problema conmigo - escuché la voz de Edward.

Mi cara debía de ser un poema, ¿novia? Había oído bien, Edward le había gritado a aquel tipo que yo era su novia. Automáticamente mi ceja se alzó tipo _¿perdona pero estás hablando de mí?_ Aunque mi yo interior estaba bailando a lo _Carlton_ mientras gritaba "_tooooma yaaa_!". James fue aflojando su agarre hasta hacerlo desaparecer y encaró a Edward – solo porque es tu zorra, _Masen_

No tientes a la suerte James, lárgate de aquí. – y dicho esto con un movimiento de cabeza el tal James desapareció del local llevándose consigo a sus esbirros.

Vale, las ganas de mear se me habían evaporado. - ¿Masen?- pregunté a un Edward que aún apretaba los puños en sus costados.

Larguémonos de aquí Bella.

Salimos del local no sin antes recibir una disculpa por parte del dueño del establecimiento.

Decididamente Edward tenía mucho que contar, y yo tenía claro que quería que me contara aunque por el rictus de su cara sabía que no era un buen momento para hacer preguntas. Subimos al coche en un silencio sepulcral el cual me estaba volviendo loca, hasta que Edward me preguntó:

¿te ha hecho daño?, ¿estás herida?- su voz casi rozaba el martirio

No, no…. estoy bien

Será mejor que te lleve a casa- y dicho esto nos dirigimos a mi particular casa del horror. No hablamos nada más durante el corto trayecto. Aparcó junto mi coche y bajó rodeando el coche para abrir mi puerta.

Siento lo ocurrido Bella- aquel estado de auto martirio me estaba matando

No has tenido la culpa Edward, no puedes pretender hacerte responsable de los actos de otra persona y mucho más si esta otra persona transpira Jacks Daniels por todos los poros de su ser.

¿tienes teléfono móvil?- preguntó de improvisto

Si claro, por?-

Dámelo- exigió, estaba empezando a cansarme aunque imaginé que quizás necesitaba hacer alguna llamada, cosa improbable dadas las horas que eran pero estaba aprendiendo que con Edward las improbabilidades pasaban a ser probables. Rebusqué en mi bolso hasta que encontré el teléfono y alargue la mano para ofrecérselo. Éste lo tomó y lo trasteó, su cara era de concentración absoluta aunque aún podía percibir un deje de tensión. Me devolvió el móvil sin realizar llamada alguna.

Te he anotado mi número, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame, a la hora que sea.

No creo que sea nec… - empecé a decir, aunque no me dejó terminar la frase

Prométemelo, me llamarás Bella?- dijo a modo de súplica, y yo que lloro con los anuncios del turrón en navidades no pude negarme.

Lo haré Edward.

Entré en casa sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto ¿para qué? Aquello solo conseguiría que me diera dolor de cabeza, estaba claro que necesitaba respuestas ¿por qué el tal James había llamado a Edward Masen?, ¿su apellido no era Cullen?, ¿qué relación podría tener con un tipo como aquel? Mi yo interior me decía que pronto tendría las respuestas así que me puse el pijama y me acosté, mañana sería otro día.

Serían más de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando un fuerte ruido de cristales rotos me despertó, sobresaltada intenté enfocar la vista a mi alrededor hasta que fui consciente de donde me encontraba, la casa de Rosalie en Forks. Salí de la cama sin preocuparme de ponerme las zapatillas para investigar qué narices había sido aquel estruendo y entonces volví a oír ruido, procedía de la primera planta, alguien había entrado a la casa.

Con mucho sigilo abrí la puerta de la habitación y me asomé a las escaleras sin lograr ver nada fuera de lo común, decidí que lo mejor era bajar a echar un vistazo, no es que no tuviera miedo pero el hecho de que hubiera tomado clases de defensa personal tras un susto de muerte recién llegada a la gran ciudad y que encima fuera muy buena en ello me hacía sentir segura. Me preparé mentalmente para enfrentar al posible intruso, avancé por el pasillo que iba a dar al comedor y escanee visualmente la sala, allí no había nadie, unas pisadas de cristales rotos me indicaron hacia dónde me tendría que dirigir: la cocina

Avancé lentamente con el alma en vilo rezando para que el huésped inesperado no fuese más que un animal desorientado en busca de algo que echarse a la boca, nada más lejos de la realidad, allí en la penumbra había alguien que me resultó vagamente familiar…. James, sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Hola zorrita, ¿pensabas que te habías librado de mí? – su cara de sádico y el cuchillo que sostenía en su mano me acojonó pero evité a toda costa que se me notara. No perdí el tiempo en pedirle explicaciones del porqué del allanamiento, di una rápida ojeada a mi alrededor en busca de algo con lo que poder defenderme, con un par de lentos y pequeños pasos me acerqué al mostrador en el que colgaba los trapos de cocina, cogí uno y empecé a enrollarlo en mi mano , aquello tendría que bastar.


	6. Chapter 6– Jackie Chan no tiene dobles

**Graaaaciasss por vuestros comentarios! Y también gracias a todas aquellas personas que desde el anonimato están siguiendo la historia. ;**

**Vamos con el lío! ;)**

CAPITULO 6 – Jackie Chan no tiene dobles.

No tuve que esperar mucho su ataque. Se abalanzó sobre mi cual tren de mercancías e intentó clavarme el cuchillo en el pecho con un pesado movimiento que desvié con la mano en la que había enrollado el trapo sin demasiadas complicaciones, acto seguido lanzó un puño a mi cara que bloqueé con el brazo aquello lo estaba encabritando aún más si cabe. Aunque el tipo estaba aún bajos los efectos del alcohol y su coordinación se veía mermada debía admitir que tenía bastante más fuerza de la que esperaba. Cargó otra vez contra mí cuchillo en mano, tenía que conseguir desarmarlo a como diera lugar así que giré en redondo lanzándole una patada a la mano que lo sujetaba al más puro estilo Jackie Chan que hizo que el cuchillo saltara por los aires logrando así mi objetivo con tan mala suerte que fui a aterrizar sobre los cristales rotos. Vale, un error de cálculo que no hubiera tenido más consecuencias de no haber sido porque estaba descalza. Solté un grito en cuanto los cristales se hicieron paso a través de la carne para notar acto seguido cómo brotaba la sangre a borbotones por las heridas, momento que James aprovechó para asestarme un puñetazo en plena cara y desestabilizarme haciéndome caer sobre los malditos cristales llenándome de innumerables cortes. Estaba mareada por el terrible golpe y mi visión se nubló pero no podía desfallecer, tanteé con mis ya ensangrentadas manos el suelo hasta encontrar un trozo de cristal que me sirviera de arma, gracias al cielo que aún llevaba el trapo enrollado en la mano! Con decisión me abalancé sobre él y clavé el trozo de cristal, siendo sincera he de decir que la suerte jugó a mi favor ya que aún con la visión enturbiada fui capaz de clavárselo en un ojo, cosa que por cierto debió de dolerle muchísimo ya que el alarido que salió de su garganta no me dejó duda alguna, fue entonces cuando cayó desplomado en el suelo.

Mi respiración era agitada y trataba de tranquilizarla. James no se movía.

Lo tanteé con el pie varias veces hasta asegurarme que estaba fuera de combate y entonces todos los nervios que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento salieron a flote y me lancé a llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que han castigado sin postre, qué coño! Me podía dar el lujo de llorar a moco tendido tras pasar por una situación de ese calibre, no?

Bien, ahora debía de ser racional y pensar mi siguiente movimiento, tenía a un indeseable que había intentado agredirme (no quería pensar en que pudiera haberme matado) tirado en el suelo de mi cocina y por lo que yo sabía podía despertarse en cualquier momento. Con unos cables telefónicos que encontré en la zona de la casa que Edward estaba reformando le até las manos y los pies y fui en busca de mi teléfono móvil. Con el teléfono en la mano marqué el teléfono de la policía, el cual para mi sorpresa comunicaba, esto solo podía pasar en Forks tras tres infructuosos intentos decidí llamar a Edward.

Bella! Que pasa? – un adormilado Edward me contestó

Ummm esto Edward, ¿podrías venir a casa ahora? Es urgente

Estaré allí en quince minutos. – Noté la tensión en su voz

Los quince minutos se convirtieron en cinco cuando oí el derrape de un coche en el exterior. Le abrí la puerta tal cual estaba, con los nervios y la adrenalina me había olvidado de los cortes y la sangre.

Bella! Oh dios míos Bella! ¿estás bien?, ¿qué ha pasado?- gritó lleno de terror

Digamos que el tipo que me molestó en el bar quiso seguir la fiesta.- le contesté lo más tranquila del mundo- está en la cocina.

¿Quéee?, ¿aún está aquí?- Dijo abriéndose paso hacia la cocina – llama a Black

Aquello me descolocó ¿a Black? , yo estaba preparada para que me dijera que llamara a la policía pero no a Jacob Black, aun así lo hice.

Jacob Black? – pregunté

Al habla, quién llama? – contestó un somnoliento Black

Soy Isabella Swan

Isabella… aún a riesgo de parecer descortés y agradeciéndote que me llames ¿no crees que es un poco pronto para despertar a nadie? – su voz estaba teñida de una nota simpática.

Si… verás… no sé muy bien cómo decirte esto…. Edward me dijo que te llamara

¿Edward? – su afable tono cambió de golpe a uno totalmente siniestro.

Tuve un encontronazo con un tipo en el bar y bueno, imagino que no quedó conforme y ése tal James vino a hacerme una visita a casa.

¿James te atacó? – no esperó mi contestación – Voy para allá.

Cuando volví a la cocina no había rastro de James, Edward estaba en el jardín de la parte trasera buscando no sé qué.

Edward? – susurré sin lograr su atención, y entonces fue cuando caí en redonda al suelo. Imagino que la pérdida de sangre tuvo algo que ver, o quizás fuera el subidón de adrenalina que había tenido en su momento que ahora remitía pero mis fuerzas llegaron al límite y mi cuerpo decidió pegarse unas vacaciones sin mi permiso no sin antes escuchar el desgarrador grito de Edward diciendo mi nombre.

**Ooooooh cortito pero intenso eh?**


	7. Chapter 7 Curando heridas

CAPITULO 7 – CURANDO HERIDAS

EDWARD POV

Cuando oí el golpe me giré hacia la casa. No pude evitar gritar su nombre, me martirizaba pensar en que pudiera tener una lesión interna, debería haberla auxiliado antes de cualquier otra cosa pero el hecho de me dijera que James aún se encontraba en la casa me forzó a dejar de lado cualquier tipo de ayuda que le pudiera ofrecer en esos momentos. Me encontraba en el jardín donde el rastro dejado por James me indicaba había huido, aquel mal nacido se las vería conmigo. Cuando llegué hasta ella y comprobé sus constantes vitales no pude más que respirar aliviado, se había desmayado, eché una rápida mirada a las heridas que presentaba, las que más me preocupaban eran la de los pies dónde se podían apreciar claramente los cristales incrustados en su piel y sangraban profusamente. Con unas toallas se los envolví con cuidado de no apretar para evitar se le clavaran más con ánimo de poder menguar la hemorragia, cogí mi teléfono y llamé a una ambulancia.

Mientras esperaba la ayuda no pude más que sentarme en el suelo y sostenerla en mis brazos, fue entonces mirando a mi alrededor cuando fui consciente de la batalla que allí se había librado, los restos de cristales, la sangre… dios mío! Miré a Bella y apreté mi agarre, incluso me permití rozar mis labios en su frente – vamos pequeña, aguanta- no sé qué tenía aquella chica de armas tomar que hacía que mi corazón martilleara como nunca pensé volvería a latir, no después de Leah.

Bella, mi Bella. Un soplo de aire fresco que había llegado a mi mísera vida. Cuando la vi llegar por la mañana no pude dejar de mirarla, tan menuda, tan mujer, con tanto carácter! Repasé mentalmente todas las imágenes que atesoraba de la mañana, su cara llena de barro, la manera en que me hizo caer al suelo, su sonrojo por el consolador… lo guapa que estaba con unos simples vaqueros y camiseta! Sus ocurrencias…. ¿por qué tardaba tanto la puñetera ambulancia? Justo cuando marcaba en el teléfono el número de urgencias para cagarme en dios si era preciso por la tardanza la voz de Jacob se oyó en la entrada

-¿Bella?

- En la cocina! – grité, Jacob entró en la cocina.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí? – la cara de Jacob era un poema

- James … - no hizo falta decirla nada más ambos conocíamos de sobra a James.

La llegada de la ambulancia cortó cualquier explicación que le pudiera dar, los paramédicos entraron en la cocina y mientras revisaban las constantes vitales de Bella me dirigí a Jacob.

James ha huido ¿puedes ocuparte tú?

Desde luego, pero que quede claro que lo haré por Bella y por la amistad que me une a Rosalie no por ti ¿está claro?

Cristalino.-

La subieron en una camilla y salimos de allí cagando leches hacia el hospital.

En menos que canta un gallo nos plantamos en nuestro destino, entraron a Bella por la zona de urgencias dónde mi padre nos esperaba.

Edward hijo ¿qué te ha pasado? - dijo mientras se afanaba en ponerse unos guantes de látex para revisarme. No fui consciente de que mis manos y ropas estaban manchadas de sangre. La sangre de Bella.

Tranquilo papá, no soy yo es ella.- Le indiqué con la mano hacia el box dónde habían metido a Bella.

Rápidamente se incorporó al box para asistirla. Yo mientras tanto no podía despegar mis ojos de aquel cubículo, nunca había sido creyente pero he de admitir que en esta ocasión recé.

Después de dos horas y tres cafés mi padre por fin salió del box.

Papá ¿qué tal está? – como si de un muñeco con resorte se tratara salté de la silla- ¿puedo verla?

Bien hijo, bien. Le hemos administrado un calmante y ahora duerme, aparte de la evidente pérdida de sangre tiene roto el tabique nasal y le quedará un gran moratón unas semanas, los cortes de las manos se curarán sin mayor complicación pero los de los pies es otra historia…

¿A qué te refieres?

Seguramente necesite cirugía, algunos de los cristales estaban muy profundos y han seccionado nervios y tendones, quizás tenga que hacer algo de rehabilitación después para volver a fortalecerlos.

Mierda

Edward, qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente ¿tú tienes algo que ver en todo esto?

No papá, ¿cómo puedes pensarlo siquiera?

Perdona hijo, no era mi intención molestarte. Has de saber que la policía está esperando para formalizar el atestado.

¿Charlie? – mi padre asintió con la cabeza – vale yo me encargo, pero antes me gustaría pasar a ver a Bella.

¿Se llama Bella? el nombre le hace justicia

Yo también lo pienso. Papá… ¿se pondrá bien verdad? – mi padre me palmeó la espalda a modo de consuelo

Eso esperamos Edward.

**Y hasta aquí el de hoy! no me da tiempo a más! Ya saben, las obligaciones ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 DESTELLOS DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 8 – Destellos del pasado

EDWARD POV

Cuando entré en box mi corazón dio un vuelco. Allí estaba ella, tumbada en la blanca cama típica de hospital, hubiera parecido un ángel de no ser por el golpe en el rostro que ya había empezado a inflamarse. Apreté los puños agradeciendo a Dios que no tuviera en esos momentos a James delante de mí, no creo que pudiera controlarme. Tenía la nariz envuelta en un aparatoso vendaje de ésos que se usan para estos casos, cuando el hueso está roto. Sus pies no estaban vendados si no que tenían apósitos a lo largo y ancho de toda la planta. Podía apreciar el trabajo que mi padre había hecho al curarle el resto de cortes, algunos tenían puntos, otros sencillamente estaban de un color anaranjado producto del yodo para desinfectarlos. Una tos forzada a modo de disculpa llamó mi atención, cuando me giré vi al jefe de policía, Charlie.

Siento interrumpir ¿podemos hablar?

Claro jefe- me puse en pie - usted dirá

Necesito algunas respuestas…

Y yo estaré encantado de poder dárselas en la medida de lo posible

¿qué coño ha pasado Edward? – Charlie había dejado de lado el tono amable

Verá jefe, Bella fue atacada por James

¿Bella?

Isabella, Bella

¿cuándo y por qué?

Salimos a cenar al bar de Garret y allí James se propasó con Bella...- no me dejó terminar

Y conociéndote saliste es su defensa no?- preguntó Charlie

Pues no jefe, fue la misma Bella quién se ocupó personalmente de James, ella le dejó en ridículo delante de La Pandilla

Cosa que imagino no le hizo ninguna gracias a James ¿no es así?- apostilló

Efectivamente jefe, después de lo ocurrido pensé que lo mejor era que nos quitásemos de en medio y la llevé a su casa, no sé cómo averiguó donde vivía ella, aunque lo puedo imaginar ya que en este pueblo el boca a boca nunca ha dejado de funcionar- empecé a divagar- en fin, lo único que le puedo decir es que recibí la llamada de Bella bien entrada la madrugada diciéndome que tenía una urgencia y me fui para su casa. Cuando llegué me comunicó que James estaba en la cocina y que había intentado agredirla, por lo que sé ella se defendió y consiguió reducirlo cuando entré en la cocina James ya no se encontraba allí, había huido.

¿Me estás diciendo que esta chica consiguió reducir a James? ¿ella sola?, vamos Edward, te creía más listo

Mire jefe, si no me cree es problema suyo, ahí donde la ve esta chica como usted la llama es muy capaz de defenderse por ella misma- le dije subiendo el tono

Está bien, no te alteres solo es que me parece cuestionable que alguien de aspecto tan delicado y menudo pudiera darle una lección a James, El Cazador. Y dices que ha huido… ¿no es así?

Correcto

¿sabes lo que eso significa, no?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, por supuesto que lo sabía, James iría a por Bella

No se preocupe Jefe, yo me haré cargo.

Estás seguro? Ya sabes como James se las gasta.

La defenderé con mi vida- y dicho esto, Charlie asintió con la cabeza y salió del cubículo.

Me senté en la silla que había junto a la cama donde dormía Bella y mil imágenes inundaron mi mente. Leah, la pandilla, Jacob, el ejército….

_Flash Back_

_- Estás seguro Edward?_

_- Vamos Jake, sólo serán un par de años- pedí otra ronda de cervezas para Jacob y para mí – el suficiente para poder labrarme un futuro que sea digno para tu hermana._

_- ¿Y qué se supone que tiene que hacer Leah durante ese tiempo, esperarte?_

_- eso depende de ella, yo he sido totalmente sincero desde un principio, la quiero Jake, pero no estoy dispuesto a obligarla a que me espere y aunque me aterra que en este tiempo nuestra relación se enfríe creo que es lo mejor que le puedo ofrecer en estos momentos._

_- las relaciones a distancia no suelen salir bien hermano- me aconsejó Jacob_

_- es un riesgo que aunque no me guste tengo que correr, tu hermana se merece algo mejor que una vida limitada en un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios y si depende de mí haré lo imposible por que la tenga._

**En respuesta a vuestras preguntas:**

Nora: Quizás más adelante se verá cómo James consiguió escapar aun estando herido y sujeto con los cables telefónicos…

TessCarlieCullenMellark: Te agradezco tus palabras y me emociona que ames mi historia! Me preguntas cada cuánto actualizo, pues bien, te diré que intento actualizar diariamente – exceptuando los fines de semana- pero como no tengo nada avanzado nunca lo sé ;) voy escribiendo sobre la marcha.

Nesines y marian24: mi especial gratitud a vosotras dos porque desde un principio me seguís y pese a que en mi bios pongo que nunca pediré reviews es de agradecer que siempre me comentéis qué os ha parecido, gracias de corazón.

Y ahora una mención especial a Patzz75 que está pachucha en el hospital y es una persona realmente importante en mi vida: ponte pronto buena que te necesito como el respirar querida hermana. Muack!

Al resto que no menciono GRACIAS por vuestros comentarios y no me lo tomen a mal que no los reseñe explícitamente ya que el poquito tiempo que tengo libre lo dedico a desarrollar la historia.;)


	9. Chapter 9CAPITULO 9 – Dulces sueños

CAPITULO 9 – Dulces sueños

BELLA POV

Me sentía como si un tren de mercancías me hubiese arrollado, Dios mío cómo dolía!, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo tremendamente orgulloso que se habría sentido Emmet, mi instructor de defensa personal y actual pareja de Rosalie. Escuché mi nombre en varias ocasiones, unas voces lejanas se abrían paso en mi inconsciencia y aunque yo quería seguir durmiendo me obligué a salir de ése trance porque a la parte cotilla que habitaba en mí le parecía mucho más interesante aquel intercambio de palabras que se estaba sucediendo. Decidí que lo mejor era seguir con los ojos cerrados pues estaba segura que en cuánto los abriera dejaría de tener la oportunidad de enterarme de una puñetera vez de qué iba todo aquello.

_¿Me estás diciendo que esta chica consiguió reducir a James? ¿ella sola?, vamos Edward, te creía más listo_

¿Qué problema tenía aquel poli? Pues claro que yo solita reduje al tipejo, rodé los ojos internamente

_Mire jefe, si no me cree es problema suyo, ahí donde la ve esta chica como usted la llama es muy capaz de defenderse por ella misma- le dijo subiendo el tono_

Sí señor! Ése es mi Edward! A la yugular! Yo soy muy capaz de defenderme solita! Un atisbo de sonrisa asomó a mis labios, me obligué a quedarme quieta no fuera que me pillaran.

_Está bien, no te alteres solo es que me parece cuestionable que alguien de aspecto tan delicado y menudo pudiera darle una lección a James, El Cazador. Y dices que ha huido… ¿no es así?_

Ya estamos con lo del aspecto delicado y menudo…. Joder que san Benito ehh que si eres tía no puedes ser fuerte ¿es eso? ¿El cazador? ¿de qué coño iba esto?

_¿sabes lo que eso significa, no?_

_No se preocupe Jefe, yo me haré cargo._

_Estás seguro? Ya sabes como James se las gasta._

Vale, ahora sí que me he perdido, ¿Edward se iba hacer cargo de?... De que exactamente? Porque yo no sabía que era lo que significaba todo aquello, por lo que a mí respecta podría hacerse cargo de multitud de cosas que mi mente calenturienta conjuraba con solo oír la seductora voz de aquel hombre de ojos verdes.

_La defenderé con mi vida_

Oh! Con su vida, HA DICHO CON SU VIDA!, creo que es la cosa más tierna que me han dicho nunca, bueno …. No es que me la hayan dicho a mí directamente, pero imagino que en estos caso eso cuenta ¿no?.

Decidí que ya era hora de dejar el teatro y abrí los ojos. Me encontré con un pensativo Edward que aún no se percataba de mi vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Pensé en qué podría decir, siempre me habían gustado los culebrones tipo "Santa Lucía abrió los ojos y se encontró con Carlos David José Enrique mirándola amorosamente" y luego la prota decía alguna frase de ésas trascendentales que hacen que el machote galán de turno la estreche entre sus brazos y le dé un beso de ésos que quitan el sentido, pero como no se me ocurría nada ingenioso que pudiera dar lugar a desencadenar un intercambio masivo de saliva simplemente pregunté:

A quién tienes que defender con tu vida?- y Edward saltó de la silla como un muñeco de ésos que abres la cajita y tiene un muelle

Bella ¿cómo te encuentras?- su angustia era palpable

Esto… ¿bien?- dije a modo de tanteo, no concebía tanta preocupación por mi persona. Edward se apresuró a pulsar el botón de llamada y en unos segundos apareció un atractivo señor con bata blanca.

Papá se ha despertado-ah bueno era su padre! ahora entendía yo ese atractivo…

Cómo te encuentras Isabella? – me preguntó el doctor cañón mientras torturaba mis pupilas con una linterna y hacía que siguiese su dedo índice de derecha a izquierda.

Bien…. Creo que bien, dadas las circunstancias.

Carlisle, que así se llamaba el doctor (para mí no dejaría de ser Carlisle, alias el doctor cañón) me informó de mi situación médica. Me lo tomé bastante bien según ellos, según yo era un escollo pendiente de superar y que por supuesto no podría conmigo.

Edward me acompañó hasta que me subieron a una habitación, luego tuve el placer de conocer a su ya famosa hermana Alice alias "la as de las toallas con olor a lavanda" y al novio de ésta un tal Jasper ayudante del agente de policía Charlie , ya que él dijo que se tenía que marchar a hablar con la policía – cosa que no rebatí intencionadamente pues yo sabía que aquella conversación ya se había efectuado pero como no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de mi habilidad para hacerme la dormida me callé como una tumba, pero he de admitir que me jodió bastante por cierto, el hecho de que me dijese algo que yo sabía a ciencia cierta que era mentira. El porqué lo habría hecho tendría que averiguarlo yo solita.

**Mañana más…. ;)**


	10. CAPITULO 10 – ¿Tengo novio?

CAPITULO 10 – ¿Tengo novio?

Contraria a lo que pensé sería una relación tipo ascensor ¿hola qué tal que frío hace eh? me encontré compartiendo confidencias con Alice. Aquella chica era genial, tenía una capacidad asombrosa para hacerte sentir cómoda aun cuando hacía unas pocas horas que la conocía. Unas pocas horas en las que no había tenido noticia alguna de Edward. Mi mente se preguntaba dónde estaría o qué se encontraba haciendo, sabía que no contaba con ningún derecho pero mi parte_ Golum_ _quería su tesoroooo_, en este caso quería a Edward, necesitaba sentir aquella paz que inexplicablemente solo obtenía cuando él estaba cerca. El sonido de una melodía me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, era el móvil de Alice.

Edward hermanito, ¿qué necesitas?- le dijo con su encantadora vocecilla, escuché cómo asentía y estudié las diferentes expresiones que pasaban por su cara a medida que su interlocutor le decía… ¿qué carajos le estaría diciendo? ¿Acaso no le iba a preguntar por mí? mi lado egoísta en estos momentos jugaba a los dardos en una diana con la cara de Edward.

No te preocupes por nada así lo haré, cuídate hermanito- y con esto colgó el teléfono. No sabía bien que hacer me moría de ganas por que me explicara algo de la conversación que acabada de tener con Edward pero por otro lado no quería que se me notara un excesivo interés por su hermano, mientras me debatía en si debiera preguntar o no fue la propia Alice la que resolvió mi debate.

Era Edward- me miró de aquella forma en que miras a alguien sabiendo que la otra persona se muere de ganas por que le cuentes, una sonrisilla apareció en su cara, intenté hacerme la desentendida.

¿Edward? Ah, y qué tal está- no sé si sería por mis lamentables dotes de actriz pero la sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó de punta a punta.

Vamos Bella, sé que te mueres de ganas de saber que me ha dicho.

Yo? Ummm- cara o cruz Bella me dije ten ovarios y admite que te pirra su hermano, colorada como un tomate por verme descubierta carraspeé intentando ganar algo de tiempo pues no tenía la menor idea qué podía decir. No hizo falta, la carcajada de aquella pequeña duende inundó la habitación

Está bien Bella, no hace falta que digas nada, todo a su tiempo.- el alivio inmediato que sentí al verme indultada por Alice no me dejó procesar aquello último que había dicho, lo haría más tarde, en la soledad de mis pensamientos cuando me preguntara que habría querido decir con eso de "todo a su tiempo".

Tampoco es que me dijera gran cosa, simplemente había llamado para pedirle a Alice que me hiciera compañía hasta nuevo aviso ya que él tenía algunos asuntos urgentes con los que tratar.

-Alice, no es necesario de verdad, yo te lo agradezco pero ni Edward ni tu estáis obligados a haceros cargo de mí.

Agitaba su mano de un lado a otro restándole importancia, y entonces dejó caer la bomba:

Vamos Bella, no te preocupes por nada, no es ninguna molestia, además, ¿cómo no voy a ocuparme de la NOVIA de mi hermano?

Bom! Tierra llamando a Bella… ¿había oído bien? ¿Había dicho la novia de su hermano? ¿en qué momento llegué a ser novia de Edward? Quizás en este pueblo el hecho de tirar a alguien al barro era la manera que tenían de hacerse novios y yo lo desconocía pero por muy troglodita que me pareciera la idea, y por muchas ganas que yo le tenía a Edward me parecía que era el momento de parar aquella locura.

Esto… Alice…. una cosilla…. ¿Edward te ha dicho que yo soy su novia?- me miró con un raro brillo en los ojos.

No, pero lo serás- vale, giré en redondo la cabeza inspeccionando cada rincón de la habitación.

¿Qué miras Bella? – preguntó una extrañada Alice

La cámara oculta – le dije, ella rompió a reír –

Vamos Bella, a mí no se me puede engañar!, sé que el cabezón de mi hermano y tu estáis hechos el uno para el otro, además no me negarás que no estás interesada eh? – mi cara volvió a enrojecer y fue subiendo de tonos a medida que la risa de Alice resonaba por toda la habitación. Unos toques en la puerta centró nuestra atención.

Pase- dijimos a coro.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un inmaculado y sonriente Jacob Black, en cuanto Alice y el cruzaron las miradas sus sonrisas habían desaparecido totalmente de ambos rostros dando paso a un arrugado entrecejo. Alice se levantó deprisa de la silla.

Creo que aprovecharé para ir a tomar un café- y sin decir más salió por la puerta.

Jacob recuperó su sonrisa y avanzó hasta el lateral de mi cama.

¿qué tal estás preciosa?- me preguntó

Bien Jacob, no tenías por qué tomarte tantas molestias en venir, estoy segura de que tendrás millones de cosas que hacer- le dije lo más amable que supe, aún me costaba aceptar tanto interés hacia mi persona.

Bueno sí, es verdad que tengo millones de cosas por hacer, pero en estos momentos estoy haciendo una que de verdad quería, y no es otra que visitar a la bella dama que hace que me desvele en mitad de la noche.

No supe como tomarme aquello, me sonrojé por el doble sentido de sus palabras, verdad era que yo lo había despertado en mitad de la noche con mi llamada telefónica (a petición de Edward) pero bien podría habérmelo dicho directamente sin necesidad de escoger aquellas palabras que daban a entender un interés personal por mí.

Estuvimos charlando un rato de temas sin mucha importancia, me contó alguna que otra anécdota de sus años de facultad con Rosalie. Justo cuando me narraba cómo Rosalie había acabado en camiseta en la fuente de la plaza del campus por intentar tumbarlo en un duelo de cerveza cosa que me hizo reír la puerta se abrió revelando a un serio Edward.

La risa se me atascó en la garganta. Aquella forma en la que me miraba me hacía sentir que estaba haciendo algo que no debiera.

Black- gruño Edward- ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?

Jacob se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, se puso en pie y se colocó la chaqueta del traje que tan bien le sentaba, luego hizo algo que me descolocó totalmente, con una mano en mi mejilla se acercó y me besó en la frente para luego acomodar un mechón rebelde de mi pelo tras la oreja y susurró un "nos vemos pronto Bella". Como Jacob me tapaba el campo visual no podía ver la reacción de Edward, pero sí pude sentirla. Mascullando cosas sin sentido a media voz se dirigió al pasillo a la espera de que Jacob saliera. Tras unos pocos minutos en los que pude oír susurros de la conversación que estaban manteniendo en el pasillo gracias a que Jacob no había cerrado bien la puerta y ésta se abría unos centímetros escuché cómo Edward levantaba notablemente la voz mientras decía:

Mantente alejado de ella

Tal era mi concentración en poder captar el hilo de la conversación que no me di cuenta de la llegada de Alice hasta que traspasó el umbral y cerró la puerta tras de sí negándome la posibilidad de oír nada más.

Alice! – dije sorprendida -¿qué es lo que está pasando ahí fuera? ¿por qué discuten Jacob y Edward?

Alice me miró sin rastro de preocupación alguna.

Discuten por ti Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11 – Volviendo al hogar

Habían pasado poco más de tres semanas desde el ataque de James. Me operaron ambos pies el segundo día de mi estancia en aquel hospital y la operación finalmente no fue tan complicada como en un principio se presentaba. Había necesitado cirugía menor en el 98% del área afectada eso se traducía que en aquel 2% restante la cosa se había complicado. Un corte en el tendón requirió una segunda aunque pequeña intervención para volver a unirlo. Gracias a Dios que el moratón de mi cara había pasado al olvido, puede que parezca una vanidosa por preocuparme por mi aspecto cuando tenía heridas más graves por las que angustiarme, pero cuando estuve frente a un espejo lo primero que pensé fue ¿y Edward me ha visto así? Y quise tener la habilidad de poder enterrar mi cabeza en un agujero como si fuera un avestruz.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tampoco tiempo!, Al enterarse Rosalie se presentó las el hospital preguntando _"donde estaba el hijo de puta que me había hecho esto por que iba a arrancarle las pelotas y hacérselas comer como desayuno"_, sehhh con un par amiga! Rosalie trajo consigo a un gigantesco osito llamado Emmet. Qué orgulloso estaba de mi!, como él me había llamado "mi pequeña saltamontes", le agradecí de corazón por haberme enseñado a luchar, a defenderme. Se emocionó cuando le relaté con todo lujo de detalles cómo había tenido lugar el enfrentamiento; aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Edward, aquel día se fue sin despedirse, tan solo oí el sonido de la puerta cerrarse cuando le contaba a Emmet lo aturdida que me había dejado el golpe de James en la cara.

Edward…. había estado visitándome aleatoriamente durante mi estancia en el hospital, venía cinco o diez minutos varias visitas al día. No conseguía explicarme el porqué de su comportamiento. Al igual que Jacob, también ha venido de visita, se pasaba las tardes junto mi cama intentando hacerme reír cosa que consigue la mayoría de las veces. Nos hemos hecho muy amigos, a veces entre Rose y él me hacen reír tanto con sus anécdotas sobre la facultad que tengo que pedirles que paren alegando que se me van a saltar los puntos. Pero yo a quien quería reírme realmente era con Edward.

Llegó el día en el que me dieron el alta en el hospital. Aquello si que me pareció duro. Llevaba la ropa que Alice me había traído muy amablemente, pero con la salvedad de que aquella no era mi ropa, Alice había estado muy entretenida actualizando mi armario, le había dado las llaves de mi casa del horror y al día siguiente se presentó con un diseño en 3d de lo que sería mi hogar si yo le permitía hacerse cargo, y me dolió en el alma tener que decirle que no era posible pues yo no podría costear aquel proyecto, Dios santo si ni tan siquiera sabía cómo narices iba a pagar mi paso por el hospital!.

Ése mismo día, después de vestirme Alice y Rosalie se ofrecieron a llevarme de vuelta al nido, por fin iba a ser libre!, no es que me quejara del trato durante mi estancia en el hospital me atendieron como una reina, pero seamos sinceras, no dejas de estar en un hospital y encima jodida. Echaba en falta a los chicos que exceptuando a un muy callado Jasper que no se despegaba de mí ni a sol ni a sombra me encontraba un poco decepcionada al no ver a Edward…. Ah si claro! Y a Emmet, por supuesto.

La sorpresa que me llevé cuando me bajaron del coche fue mayúscula, Edward había terminado las obras y Alice se había pasado por el forro mi negativa a decorar la casa, había convertido aquella muestra del cine del terror en un hogar argumentando que no tenía tanto misterio y que los elementos y muebles que había elegido le habían salido gratis ya que se los habían cedido unos proveedores para exposición.

Se me saltaron las lágrimas, habían preparado una pequeña celebración en honor de mi vuelta a casa, todo estaba limpio, ordenado y era… fabuloso. Uno a uno se turnaron para abrazarme porque yo aun me encontraba en la silla de ruedas, aunque mis heridas estaban cicatrizando y pronto empezaría con la rehabilitación aún no podía ponerme en pié. Cuando le tocó el turno a Edward todos desaparecieron de la sala con el pretexto de ver el jardín.

Estaba nerviosa, el silencio caía entre nosotros y Edward se acercó hasta mi silla, yo pensaba que me iba abrazar como habían hecho los demás pero se limitó a colocarse detrás de mí y empujar la silla de ruedas hasta la cocina. Llegados a la puerta del que había sido el campo de batalla le pedí que parara, no me sentía capaz de entrar. Noté como me ponía sus manos en mis hombros y cerré los ojos de forma involuntaria. Notaba el calor que sus manos irradiaban a través de mi fina camiseta.

No te preocupes Bella, estoy contigo.- y aquellas palabras se grabaron a fuego en mi ser, alargué la mano hasta llegar a la suya y la entrelacé con sus largos dedos.

Vamos allá- susurré

Lo que vi tras la puerta me hizo llorar, Edward había cambiado completamente toda la cocina, ahora encajaban todas aquellas ausencias en el hospital, ahora sabía que los pocos minutos en los que me visitaba tenían una explicación, había estado trabajando en mi casa de sol a sol, y todo por mí. Le pedí que me abrazase, mientras mis llantos se incrementaban; Edward mantenía el abrazo y pasaba su mano por mi espalda lentamente de arriba abajo susurrando palabras de consuelo. Le agradecí lo que allí había hecho, quise decirle algo más pero unos inoportunos amigos entraron en escena rompiendo así el momento.

Jasper había resultado también un tipo divertido, su humor negro no era muy valorado pero a mí me encantaba, era callado y reservado, hacía poco que había obtenido su placa y normalmente trabajaba en el departamento de psicología de la policía, pero por deferencia a mí había decidido encargarse directamente de mi protección personal. ¿por qué? Porque el cabrón de James se había dado a la fuga. Nada más cometer la agresión Jacob se encargó de empapelar a aquel tipo de tal manera que ya pesaba en su contra una orden de busca y captura por intento de asesinato. Aquello me abrumaba, me hacía sentir nerviosa y aunque según yo no había sido para tanto, el juez Benet apoyado por un informe médico con mis lesiones creía que yo no era del todo consciente por el peligro que había pasado.

Así que ahora me encontraba tumbada en una hamaca en el jardín trasero de mi casa custodiada las 24 horas del día por Jasper y las visitas alternativas de mis amigos, que daba la casualidad que justo llegaba uno cuando el otro se marchaba, empiezo a pensar que me creen más tonta de lo que parezco ¿Qué han hecho un cuadrante o qué? Quizás lo hayan titulado "Quien se queda con Bella", me pregunto si serán los turnos rotativos?, aunque he de decir que no tengo ninguna pega al respecto, ya que gracias a eso tengo como compañero de noche a un atractivo hombre con el pelo color bronce.

Aquello era la leche, ¿para qué voy a mentir?, tener un machote a tu disposición la noche entera lo más, aunque mi ya de por sí autocontrol a estas alturas estaba flaqueando. Lo veía sin camiseta, al salir de la ducha, compartíamos cenas y confidencias, parecíamos un matrimonio! Coño! Y el sexo qué ehh? Gritaba mi súcubo interior, que digo yo que el pack podría volverse completo ¿no? Ya que tuve que soportar la vergüenza de que en mitad de la noche Edward me llevara al baño para poder hacer pis – con todo lo que eso conlleva- digo yo que como compensación podría tener una buena sesión de waca waca, no? Pues no, por alguna extraña razón que desconozco ambos nos empeñábamos en resistirnos dar el paso. En el ambiente siempre flotaba esa tensión sexual entre nosotros, y si, nos habíamos hecho muy amigos pero aún no habíamos traspasado la línea que une la amistad con el algo más y no habíamos pasado de algún que otro abrazado excusado por la peli de miedo que nos empeñábamos ver cada noche y la costumbre de besarnos en la cara cuando él llegaba a casa después de un día de trabajo. Otra cosa muy distinta fue el caso de Jake.

Un par de días después de que volviera a casa Jake vino a visitarme. Dí gracias a Dios por que le tocara el turno de "cuidar a Bella" a Emmet y no a Alice ya que éstos por alguna razón que se negaban a contarme no podían permanecer juntos en una misma sala más de dos minutos sin que se pusieran a gruñir. Todo iba bien, estuvimos charlando los tres casi toda la tarde, y como había hecho mucho calor Rosalie quiso ducharse.

Me quedé en la sala de estar con Jake comiendo helado de chocolate con una cuchara directamente del bote, Jake comía el suyo de nata y caramelo hasta que empezó a bromear con lo de probar también el de chocolate. Tontamente pensé que lo que quería era quitarme mi tarrina de helado, por lo que decidí seguirle el juego. Inocente de mi, tonta Bella!, fui consciente de que no quiso meter la cuchara para robarme mi helado, si no que ni corto ni perezoso se lanzó en picado hacia mi boca justo cuando la puerta de la calle se abría dejando a un pasmado Edward en la puerta…


	12. CAPITULO 12 – Segundo asalto

CAPITULO 12 – Segundo asalto.

Mis manos aún sostenían el bote de helado cuando Jake se separó, sabía que él era plenamente consciente de que Edward estaba en la puerta porque pude notar un leve movimiento de sus ojos hacia éste seguido de una sonrisa de satisfacción. Aquello no me gustó un pelo. Edward titubeó, imagino que estaba debatiendo si entraba o no. optó por entrar, pero pasó como una exhalación hacia las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, sin decir nada hasta que oí el chorro de la ducha. Cuando volví a mirar a Jake quise borrarle aquella estúpida sonrisa que dicho sea de paso, se había ensanchado en su cara.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces? – le gruñí

- Vamos Bella, solo ha sido un impulso, pensaba que tú también lo querrías – me dijo un sonriente Jake.

- ¿un impulso? ¿Qué yo querría qué?- mi rabia incontenible se abría paso en mi ser a un ritmo atroz, Jake aún mantenía la sonrisa, lo cual me estaba enfadando más ¿cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Entonces lo vi todo claro y la sonrisa que me había parecido días atrás tan atractiva había desaparecido para dejar paso a una que me resultaba repugnante.

- Bella… - lo corté de inmediato alzando la mano en una señal inequívoca de que se callase.

- no me interesa lo que me vas a decir Jake- comencé, él intentó disculparse cosa que me negué a escucharlo- ¿qué problema tienes con Edward?

- Lo que yo tenga con Edward no es asunto tuyo- me dijo cortante

- Es problema mío cuando me usas con el fin de molestarlo- contrataqué

- esto no tiene nada que ver con Edward ¿no puedes entender que me sienta atraído por ti sin tener que meter a ése cabrón en medio?- me gritó

Vale, aquello era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aguantar, me había jodido muchísimo que me usara para molestar a Edward pero de ninguna manera iba a consentir que nadie lo tirara por tierra. Para aquel entonces la Ira Incontenible se hizo presente, destilada por cada poro de mi piel de tal manera que incluso sentía un sabor amargo en la boca.

Quiero que te vayas de mi casa.

Vamos Bella! tampoco es para ponerse así, con el tiempo verás que terminas pensando como yo… - no lo dejé terminar, como buenamente pude me incorporé hasta ponerme en pie, no noté dolor alguno cuando se me saltaron unos puntos, el enfado era tal que incluso lo veía todo en rojo, eché el brazo para atrás para coger impulso y cargué contra él, cuando mi puño impactó contra su cara pude oír un claro "crack". Jake me miraba sorprendido mientras tanteaba con su mano la brecha del labio por la que sangraba, se pasó la lengua por el corte y me sonrió acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta que al abrirla se encontró con Alice quién alternaba su sorprendida mirada entre Jake y yo. Por supuesto no se dijeron nada, oí como Jacob arrancaba su coche y se alejaba.

Bella por Dios! Que ha pasado?- una muy apresurada Alice llegó justo cuando el dolor se habría paso en todo su esplendor, incluso me mareé por lo que tuve que sostenerme del brazo de Alice que al ver mis pies sangrando empezó a gritar. Evidentemente los gritos de Alice alertaron a Edward que bajaba las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro.

Alice!, Bella! ¿estáis bien? ¿qué ha pasado?- miraba a todos los lados hasta que me oyó murmurar

Edward está sangrando! – chivata, me dieron ganas de decirle aunque solo atiné a balbucear un "no es nada" y que Edward se había acercado a mí para cogerme entre sus brazos y depositarme con sumo cuidado en el sofá. Dando instrucciones precisas a Alice para que le bajara el botiquín sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó rápidamente el número de su padre, el Dr. Carlisle alias cañón.

Tras cinco minutos de conversación me encontraba con Edward a mis pies, me los estaba curando. Había mandado a Alice por prescripción de su padre a comprar puntos de pega para sujetar los cuatro que se me habían saltado con la tensión ejercida al ponerme de pie. Estábamos solos en la casa pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, toda su atención se centraba en limpiar con yodo los restos de sangre que aún quedaban del desastre ocasionado, personalmente no creía que su concentración fuera absoluta pues de vez en cuando arrugaba el ceño como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo.

Creo que me la he roto- dije lo más calmada que pude, sostenía mi mano con la otra como si fuera un bebé pero realmente el dolor me estaba matando. Edward clavó la vista en mi mano y suspiró, dejó el algodón en el cuenco junto con el yodo y se acercó a inspeccionarme la mano.

¿puedes moverla? – preguntó

Creo…. Sí, si que puedo- aunque me dolía

Bien, eso significa que no está rota. Te le vendaré.- cogió una venda elástica del botiquín y empezó a envolverme la mano y se instauró de nuevo el silencio. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad pero que realmente habían sido segundos intenté darle una explicación de lo que allí había ocurrido.

Edward – susurré, el siguió envolviendo mi mano sin despegar la vista de ella.- Edward – volví a decir esta vez un poco más alto. Sus manos se pararon sin soltar la venda de sus dedos pero aún no me miraba.

Por favor- supliqué, y entonces fue cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos. Las palabras se me olvidaron y solo podía sumergirme en aquellos orbes esmeraldas que me miraban con tanta intensidad.

Yo… - ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿yo no tengo la culpa de que Jacob metiera su lengua hasta mi campanilla?, no, eso no, no creo que me ayudara mucho con la situación. Edward alzó su mano y la puso en mi cara, el movimiento de su dedo pulgar al acariciarme la mejilla hizo que instintivamente me recostara hacia ella, involuntariamente cerré los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que aquellas caricias me trasmitían. Cuando volví a abrirlos tenía la boca de Edward a escasos centímetros de la mía y no me pude contener, así que le besé.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12+1 - Verdades

Le bese, y aquello me pareció el cielo.

Contraria a las locas ganas que tenía de transformarme en una tigresa y devorar aquella sexy boca el beso resulto muy dulce, apenas nos rozamos. En cuanto mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos la piel se me erizó y pude entender el significado de tener mariposas en el estómago, abrí los ojos, sus manos sostenían suavemente mi mandíbula y aquellos verdes orbes mi alma.

Me acojoné, y aquello me pareció demasiado.

Que era lo que me estaba sucediendo? hacía tan solo unas semanas que nos conocíamos! Estábamos a escasos milímetros el uno del otro, nuestras frentes reposaban una junta la otra mirándonos a los ojos , por mi parte mientras escrutaba aquellas pequeñas motas doradas que adornaban el arco de su iris intentaba no hiperventilar y poner en orden todos aquellos recientes sentimientos que desconocía habitaban en mí. Y entonces soltó la bomba: Bella es mejor que no hagamos esto.

Se esfumó, y aquello me pareció el infierno.

Tras decirme aquellas palabras se levantó y se fue a su habitación, volvió a salir a los pocos minutos cargando una mochila.

- Jasper está en la puerta y Rosalie no tardará en llegar. - no me hubiera jodido tanto de no ser porque a Edward se le notaba que no estaba cómodo con aquella situación. Aun así aprecié el leve titubeo al acercarse para despedirse, no llego a tocarme sino que alzó su mano con la intención de posarla nuevamente en mi mejilla y en el último momento desistió.

- yo no le bese- no tenía ni idea de porque había dicho aquello, y aunque en realidad no éramos nada sentía que tenía la obligación de aclarárselo.

Mi tendencia derrotista hizo acto de presencia y no hacía más que martirizarme pensando que existía la posibilidad de que Edward no sintiera aquella profunda conexión que yo creía tener. ¿cómo alguien tan perfecto iba a fijarse en alguien tan insignificante como yo?

- estaré fuera un par de semanas, tengo asuntos que atender - ignoro completamente mi defensa ante el beso de Jacob.

- Edward te estoy diciendo que yo no bese a Jake- le dije con un tono más agrio del que pude controlar. Suspiró, se le notaba cansado.

- Bella ahora tengo que irme, hablaremos cuando vuelva te lo prometo, no me pidas que hablemos ahora porque no estoy en condiciones para ello, no quiero hacerte daño

- sé que tú nunca me harías daño Edward- mis lágrimas amenazaban por salir cual torrente de mis tristes ojos

- te equivocas, no quiero decirte cosas que no siento, adiós Bella

Y allí fue cuando se acabó mi vida. Nunca había conocido un dolor así, sentía como me dolía el alma e incluso podía localizarlo en el centro de mi pecho, me faltaba el aire y a cada bocanada que intentaba meter en mis pulmones el dolor se acrecentaba, estaba hiperventilando qué coño!

Cuando Rosalie llegó a mi casa yo no podía contener el mar de lágrimas que surcaban mi cara, se asustó cuando vio los rastros de las curas que Edward había tenido que realizar, yo no estaba en condiciones de explicar el porqué del estado en el que me encontraba porque ni yo misma sabía el motivo de aquella profunda pena. Dejó que me calmara, poco a poco mis sollozos se fueron apagando hasta quedarme dormida, estaba exhausta, agotada mentalmente y con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo.

Me despertaron unas voces que, aunque se empeñaban en bajar oía perfectamente. Rosalie hablaba con Jasper y Alice, podía adivinar lo enfada que estaba, Ros era como un libro abierto y si algo no le gustaba no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo notar de la manera más directa posible. Según escuchaba Jasper y Alice la habían puesto al corriente de lo ocurrido aquella tarde, por lo que como buena abogada Rosalie dudaba que lo ocurrido me hubiese dejado en el estado que me encontraba, si tan solo supiera que no disponía de toda la información! Si supiera que besé a Edward y éste me rechazó….

Unos toques en la puerta me hicieron salir de mi ensimismamiento.

Pase- dije lo más alto que mis cuerdas vocales me permitieron sin volver a derramar lágrimas. Me encontraba tumbada en la cama sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí, estaba de espaldas a la puerta por lo que no pude ver quién entraba. Una vocecilla con timbre de campanillas a la que identifiqué como la de Alice me preguntó.

Bella ¿estás despierta?- moví mi cabeza en señal de afirmación pues no me creía capaz de volver a contener el llanto. Noté como cedía el colchón bajo el peso y una caricia en mi pelo.

Por favor dinos algo- me giré lentamente hasta quedar frente a mis visitas, Alice y Rosalie.

Estás echa un asco- dijo Rosalie para intentar hacerme reír, aquella frase siempre nos había resultado graciosa y la solíamos usar para quitar hierro a los asuntos delicados. Intenté esbozar lo que me pareció una sonrisa, aunque imagino por la cara de ambas que solo llegué a conjurar una triste mueca. Me abrazó dándome el consuelo que tanto necesitaba, y aunque mi pena era grande las reservas de lágrimas debían haberse agotado porque ya no salían, ninguna.

ya me han contado Alice y Jasper lo que Jake te ha hecho, no te preocupes ya me ocupo yo de él.- en cualquier otra situación el hecho de que Rosalie me hubiera dicho esas palabras me habrían reconfortado ya que si yo de por sí era una persona que no se andaba con chiquitas Ros era un huracán y con ella tonterías las justas, Jacob lo iba a pasar muy mal.

Gracias Rose, pero no es tan sencillo- balbuceé. Alice me miraba desde la prudencia, casi podía notar como los engranajes de su mente trabajaban.

¿Alice que le pasó a tu hermano con Jacob?- pregunté, porque para mí volvía a ser Jacob, no Jake. Alice soltó poco a poco un suspiro debatiéndose de si debía contármelo o no.

Los padres de Edward murieron en un accidente de tráfico el día que el cumplía doce años- comenzó de improvisto, mi boca se abrió expresando el asombro que sentía- iban de camino a la escuela para recogerlo pero nunca pudieron hacerlo, un conductor borracho les hizo volcar y ambos fallecieron en el acto. Edward se quedó esperando sentado en las escaleras del colegio hasta que anocheció, fue el conserje de la escuela quién dio aviso a la policía y ésta se hizo cargo de él. Aquella noche la pasó en una silla de la comisaría a la espera de que servicios sociales hicieran acto de presencia.

¿Los servicios sociales? Pregunté con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Tienes que entender que nosotros no teníamos relación con Elisabeth la hermana de mi padre, y por consiguiente con mi tío y mi primo. Mi padre nos había contado que al casarse su hermana se mudó a España por una sustanciosa oferta de trabajo que había recibido y la distancia les había afectado, cada uno tenía su familia y cada cual tenía su vida, luego llegaron los niños y aquellas promesas de ir a verse quedaron relegadas por el día a día. Como puedes suponer mi padre al recibir la noticia de la muerte de su hermana y su cuñado puso rumbo a España para hacerse cargo de Edward, con la salvedad de que dicha notificación le llegó por temas de burocracia seis meses más tarde, aquellos seis meses Edward los pasó en una casa de acogida.

Oh dios mío! – exclamé, aquella historia estaba consiguiendo el rearme de mis lagrimales.

Aquello afectó tanto a Edward que en las primeras semanas de estar viviendo con nosotros no pronunciaba una sola sílaba. Cuando llegó el día en el que debía incorporarse al colegio el matón de turno la tomó con él y Jacob fue en su ayuda, fue la primera vez desde que llegó que Edward habló y fue para decirle a Jacob que no necesitaba que nadie le defendiera. Desde entonces se hicieron inseparables, donde iba uno allá que le seguía el otro, su amistad llegó a tal punto que llegaron a sentirse hermanos y de hecho como tal se trataban y llamaban.- Alice puso una mueca.

Pero? – pregunté

Pero Edward se enamoró de Leah. Rondaban los diecisiete cuando empezaron a salir juntos, Jacob se había marchado a la universidad y Edward decidió estudiar una carrera militar. Siempre se le habían dado bien los estudios sacaba buenas notas y era muy activo pero lo sucedido a sus padres sumado a los meses de convivencia con los servicios sociales propiciaron un declive en su expediente escolar hasta tal punto que no consiguió una buena media para entrar a la universidad.

¿qué paso con Leah?- pregunté

Leah… - la mirada de Alice se ensombreció. – Leah era una auténtica hija de puta.

Vale, aquello no me lo esperaba. No sé porqué me había formado la estúpida idea de una novia buena y virginal y ahora, al oír el calificativo de Alice aquella imagen preconcebida por mi inconsciente se había hecho añicos.

Le manipuló, le hizo creer que el hijo que esperaba era de él por eso Edward se alistó en el ejército, porque quería darle una vida mejor, un futuro.

No pude aguantar el preguntar.

Y tú como sabes eso?

Una noche me quedé tirada con mi coche porque otra vez se me había olvidado llenar el depósito de gasolina, había ido a Port Ángeles en busca de una cómoda isabelina que había encargado días atrás cuando el coche se paró. Suerte que me encontraba cerca de la zona de restaurantes y no en medio de la nada así que tras llamar a la asistencia en carretera me fui a tomar un café mientras esperaba a la grúa. Me habían dado un tiempo aproximado de espera de hora y media, ya llevaba dos horas tres cafés y un donut cuando por aburrimiento me fijé en la gente que paseaba por la calle. Allí fui cuando la vi, a Leah. Iba paseando muy acaramelada con …. – su mirada me escrutó, me cogió la mano y lo dijo.- iba con… James.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, ¿era el destino tan cruel? El mismo desgraciado por el que yo no podía dar un paso era el tipo con el que la virginal y buena Leah había puesto los cuernos a Edward? – aquello reforzaba mi teoría de que si Dios existía era un capullo. Alice prosiguió con su historia.

Como no me lo podía creer salí del restaurante en el que me encontraba y me dediqué a seguirles. Entraron en un restaurante al que no dudé en invadir. Me senté en el reservado contiguo al suyo y escuché como Leah le decía cómo lo tenía bajo control, por aquel entonces James tampoco era buena compañía por lo que me parecía increíble que Leah estuiese con él aunque no podía negar lo que mis ojos habían visto así como tampoco podía negar aquello que oía. James estaba nervioso por el tema del bebé, le oí decir que el no iba a cambiar su estilo de vida porque viniera en camino un mocoso, Leah le consolaba diciéndole que pronto tendrían el suficiente dinero como para vivir la vida sin preocuparse del crio. Pretendían hacerle creer a Edward que era su hijo para que corriera con los gastos y cómo ésta sabía de la atracción de Edward por el ejército aprovecharía aquella situación para que Edward le enviara dinero y no dar un palo al agua mientras se acostaba con James. Los permisos eran contados los dos primeros años por lo que no les molestaría y sería fácil engañarlo, pensaba casarse con Edward para luego divorciarse y exigirle dinero por la custodia completa del niño.

Pero eso es horrible! – exclamé - ¿y Edward?, ¿y ése pobre niño?- estaba impactada con lo que Alice me contaba, Rosalie no parecía estar sorprendida lo cual me hizo pensar en que ya estaba al corriente de la historia.

Cuando me pongo nerviosa soy torpe - siguió Alice – y en aquel momento me puse muy nerviosa, lo primero que pensé fue en llamar a mi hermano (ya que Carlisle y Esme lo habían adoptado legalmente), tenía que ponerle al corriente de las pretensiones de Leah y James pero dentro del restaurante no tenía cobertura así que decídí ir a la zona de teléfonos públicos del restaurante y llamar desde allí, si lo hacía con sigilo no notarían mi presencia ya que estaban de espaldas a mi. Pero como ya he dicho estaba nerviosa, y mis ansias de llegar al teléfono me jugaron una mala pasada porque mis pies trastabillaron y me caí al suelo llevándome tras de mí el pedido de bebidas que llevaba el camarero, el estruendo fue tal que lógicamente todo el local se volvió a mirarme y entre ellos James y Leah, la cual se quedó sentada como si nada con una media sonrisa sádica en la boca.

Cuando finalmente conseguí contarle a Edward todo lo ocurrido las cosas pasaron muy deprisa. Edward se fue tal y como tenía pensado al ejército con la salvedad de que su estado civil era y seguiría siendo de soltero. Para Leah no fueron tan sencillas las cosas, James y ella se fueron a vivir juntos y dicen las malas lenguas que James la maltrataba aún estando embarazada, se suicidó cuando le faltaban menos de dos semanas para dar a luz.

No entiendo que tiene que ver lo que paso para que la relación entre Edward y Jacob se deteriorara tanto.- comenté

Resulta que Leah le dijo a todo el mundo que Edward la había abandonado cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, y que James la estaba apoyando mucho. Jacob no atendía a razones y creía firmemente en la palabra de su hermana, cuando yo le quise decir lo que había oído con mis propios ojos se puso tan colérico argumentando que su hermana no era ninguna puta, estaba ciego por ella y no controló lo que hacía y me empujó de tal manera que fui a dar con mi cabeza a la pared cosa que hizo que me desmayara. Luego me contaron que al ver lo que Jacob me había hecho tuvo que intervenir la policía para quitar a Edward de encima de Jacob porque lo estaba moliendo a puñetazos.

Entonces tienes suerte, Edward nunca dudó de ti- le dije para animarla

Jamás hubiese dudado de mi Bella- me dijo Alice muy seria.- Edward jamás llegó a acostarse con Leah.

La diosa que habitaba en mí se regodeaba de que aquella perra no hubiese tenido el privilegio de hacer el amor con Edward, no es que yo lo hubiera tenido pero en ésos momentos mi nivel de celos rayaba la alarma.

Hay algo que no entiendo- comencé a decir - ¿Cómo es posible que Leah pretendiese hacerle creer a Edward que era hijo suyo si no habían tenido relaciones?

Muy sencillo, pensaba acostarse con él el día que los oí en el restaurante cuando Leah me descubrió, pero le salió mal la jugada por que yo me adelanté y se lo conté.

Ahora entiendo la animadversión que os tenéis Jacob y tu.

Bella, mi hermano tiene miedo.

¿miedo? ¿de qué?

Miedo de sentir lo que creía que no volvería sentir, amor por ti

Eso es ridículo Alice, a Edward no le intereso lo más mínimo.- ahora era Rosalie la que me miraba con una ceja alzada esperando mis respuestas.

Esta tarde le besé.- La boca de Rosalie formo una O, la de Alice una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- le besé y se largó, me rechazó.- aunque no quería volver a regodearme en mi miseria tenía que decirlo.

No estés tan segura de eso.

**CONTINUARÁ ;)**

**Gracias a tod s los que leen esta historia.**

El lunes másssssssss

PREGUNTA

¿Qué os parece que el próximo lunes sea un EPOV? Se aceptan sugerencias.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14 – EL DEMONIO QUE LLEVAMOS

CAPÍTULO 14 – EL DEMONIO QUE LLEVAMOS DENTRO

**EPOV**

Di por terminado el día y me encaminé hacia la casa de Bella tal y como venía haciendo desde que decidimos formar aquel plan para que Bella estuviese acompañada en cada momento, todo un logro, me hubiera gustado quedarme las 24h del día a su cuidado pero aunque me moría de ganas de estar junto a ella mi parte racional sabía que tendría más oportunidades de atrapar a James si tenía el día libre, aunque la versión oficial para los oídos de Bella era que tenía mucho trabajo en la empresa de construcción la realidad es que me pasaba las horas siguiendo el rastro del paradero de James. Me había reunido un par de veces con el agente de policía Charlie, la cosa no pintaba bien, se había corrido la voz del ataque que había sufrido Bella y había escuchado de primera mano lo que éste, herido en su orgullo iba diciendo le haría una vez consiguiera acercarse a ella, eso sería por encima de mi cadáver porque no lo iba a permitir.

Mientras conducía mi mente repasaba las últimas semanas al lado de Bella, la amaba, de eso estaba seguro, desde el primer día aquella inusual mujer de ojos chocolate había invadido mi corazón para quedarse. Estaba nervioso y me desconcentraba fácilmente, necesitaba tenerla a mi lado para sentirme completo y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie se pusiera en mi camino, ni siquiera Jacob.

El día que discutimos en el hospital le dejé bien claro que estaba interesado y al muy capullo le había dado por decir que él también tenía interés, no me quedó otra que decirle que era mía…

_FLASHBACK_

_Qué crees que estás haciendo Jacob? – le pregunté intentando contener mi ira, pues ver la manera que acomodaba el cabello de Bella tras la oreja había hecho que los celos me carcomieran ¿por qué no podía ser yo quien acomodara el pelo de Bella?_

_Visitar a una amiga-_

_¿a una amiga?, vamos nos conocemos desde hace mucho como para que crea esa pobre excusa, ambos sabemos que tú solo tienes folla amigas._

_No tengo que darte explicaciones Edward_

_No, no tienes, pero entiende que ella no es una más de tus conquistas, que ella no se merece entrar en tu lista de chicas de dudosa reputación y que ella se merece que la trates con respeto y no que la uses para luego apartarla como un trapo viejo, ella… ella es diferente, es especial._

_Y eso es lo que me gusta - una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su cara – como bien has dicho ella es especial y hasta un tonto como tu ha podido apreciarlo, quizás si la invitara a salir apreciaría esas cualidades que me dices que tiene…._

_Mis fosas nasales expiraron lentamente como medida de contención a esa rabia que pugnaba por dominarme._

_Mantente alejado de ella- gruñí_

_El gran Edward Cullen se nos ha enamorado- se carcajeó Jacob- ¿y ahora que harás, embarazarla y dejarla tirada para irte a jugar a los soldaditos como hiciste con Leah?_

_Tensé la mandíbula intentando controlarme, aquello aunque mentira, había sido un golpe bajo._

_Ya te dije por activa y por pasiva que ese hijo no era mío!- alcé la voz lo que ocasionó que una enfermera me llamara la atención._

_No me interesan tus cuentos Edward, por lo que a mí respecta moriste el día en que ella lo hizo, así que veremos quién se gana los favores de Bella._

_Me di media vuelta con la intención de irme pues ¿para qué remover más el pasado? Jacob nunca quiso creer mi versión de la historia, no veía motivo alguno para que empezara a creerme ahora. _

_Lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de ella, no le darás más que problemas.- me cogió por el hombro para detenerme – te estoy hablando! – me increpó. _

_Justo cuando me revolví para quitármelo de encima apareció la enfermera acompañada del guardia de seguridad del hospital, el cual nos sugirió seguir nuestra trifulca en otro lugar._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Estacioné el vehículo, cogí la película de terror que había alquilado para verla junto a ella aquella noche, era mi pobre excusa para poder abrazarla, me sentía un adolescente oportunista al utilizar el pavor que le tenía Bella a aquel género, pero a mí me encantaba la posibilidad de abrir mis brazos para que ella se acomodase y poder estrecharla en ellos, sentía sus músculos relajarse en cuanto yo la acunaba y aquel embriagador perfume a fresas que desprendía me volvía loco. Cierto era que había tenido oportunidades para dar el paso, pero dado el estado anímico en que la encontré el día que volvió a casa a su salida del hospital cuando le enseñé la reforma que le había realizado en la cocina me hizo pensar en que quizás debería esperar y pensar las cosas con calma, necesitaba que ambos nos despojáramos de aquel exceso de equipaje que llevábamos a nuestras espaldas, ella lo merecía. Merecía tener la oportunidad de poder elegir sin nada que la condicionara y eso es lo que yo le daría.

En cuanto vi el coche de Jacob sentí la bilis en mi boca, no obstante podía lidiar con aquello ya que aquel perro tarde o temprano tendría que terminar su visita y sería yo quien se quedara para abrazaría, aunque solo fuera por la película. Saqué las llaves del bolsillo y la encajé en la cerradura, ya sentía las ansias que tenía de besar aquella mejilla como venía haciendo cada día al regresar de mi periplo tras James, con un leve movimiento de muñeca abrí la puerta y entonces el mundo se me vino abajo.

Jacob sostenía la cabeza de Bella por la nuca con las dos manos mientras sus labios profanaban los de ella, lo que era mío.

Bella sostenía un bote de helado en una mano y una cuchara en la otra, sus ojos abiertos como platos me miraban ¿estaba sorprendida porque yo lo había presenciado?

Conociendo a Jacob seguramente la habría besado sin su consentimiento o lo estaba porque quizás existía la remota posibilidad de que fuera consentido, y ser consciente de aquello fue lo que me torturó el alma, pensar que ella lo hubiera querido me destrozó.

Como no estaba seguro de poder controlar mis acciones cerré las manos en puños y apreté hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. La mirada de soslayo y triunfo que me dedicó Jacob fue el detonante que necesité para esconderme en mi habitación, cuando cerré la puerta apagué el sonido de los murmullos que me llegaban del piso de abajo, no quería saber nada más, fue entonces cuando una idea se hizo presente en mi cabeza ¿realmente era tan imposible que Bella pudiera sentirse atraída por Jacob? El enano verde de los celos me aprisionaba el pecho, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como un animal enjaulado analizando la situación justo como me habían enseñado en el ejército, una luz se encendió en mi cabeza, qué idiota ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes? Mis hermanos del ejército, ellos podrían echarme una mano con el tema de James y así poder cerrar un capítulo para Bella, que sanara sus heridas y de paso poder poner tierra de por medio entre nosotros dos , darle tiempo para que cuando me atreva a pensar que pueda ser bueno para ella y reúna el valor que me falta para admitir que sin ella la vida no tiene sentido por lo menos tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo condicionada por miedos .

Cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de mi gran amigo Seth.

Seth, soy Edward – fui directo al grano- necesito ayuda con un tema urgente ¿aún sigues destinado en el _CET_?. Bien. Voy para allá. Salgo ahora mismo.

Cogí una mochila de mis tiempos en el ejército y aboqué en ella un par de mudas y cuatro cosas más que pudiera necesitar, me encaminé a la mesita de noche donde guardaba mi pistola la cual había permanecido allí desde que supe que Bella iba a necesitar protección, y tras un fugaz reconocimiento de la habitación por si me dejaba algo, me encaminé hacia el piso de abajo.

Sabía que Alice había llegado porque había oído el ruido inequívoco que tiene su coche por la ventana, unos gritos me sacaron de mi ensoñación:

_Bella por dios! Que ha pasado?_

Abrí la puerta con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria y salí corriendo hacia las escaleras alterado por la posibilidad de que James finalmente se hubiera podido acercar a ella.

Cuando llegué al piso inferior escaneé la habitación en busca de algún indicio de lo que allí pudiera pasar.

Alice!, Bella! ¿estáis bien?- el corazón se me salía del pecho - ¿qué ha pasado?

_Edward está sangrando! -_ oí como gritaba Alice, y entonces la ví, Bella estaba de pie, de pie! ¿no era que mi padre le había prohibido hacerlo? un reguero de sangre se abría paso cual rio ramificado.

En dos zancadas avancé hasta ella y la cogí en brazos mientras me intentaba justificar que solo lo hacía para quitar presión a sus heridas cuando la realidad era que verla en aquel estado hizo que mi instinto protector se volcara en ella. La dejé en el sofá con todo el cuidado que supe, le pedí el botiquín de primeros auxilios a Alice quién se lanzó entre sollozos a la carrera en su busca y llamé a mi padre para cerciorarme de que no tuviera que necesitar atención médica por aquello.

Me encontraba siguiendo las indicaciones que mi padre me había dado para lograr limpiar correctamente las heridas mientras por mi cabeza pasaban todas las clases de tortura a las que iba a someter a Jacob por haber permitido que Bella se pusiera en pie; hasta que oí a Bella murmurar.

Creo que me la he roto. Levanté la vista y vi como acunaba su mano, ésta estaba hinchada y tenía los nudillos ensangrentados. Suspiré de alivio, no porque Bella tuviera dolor, sino porque aquella lesión de la mano me explicaba sin palabras cómo Jacob había conseguido besarla, aquello me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Las nubes negras que amenazaban mi cordura se disipaban en lo relativo al posible interés de Bella por Jacob, aunque aún quedaban las grises.

¿puedes moverla? – le pregunté mientras palpaba la mano intentando discernir si estaba rota o no.

Creo….sí, si que puedo- aquella voz entrecortada me indicaba el dolor que Bella estaba soportando, admiré silenciosamente fortaleza que aquella espectacular mujer se empeñaba en mostrar.

Tras asegurarme de que no estaba rota comencé a realizarle un vendaje. Tocar aquella suave piel me había sumido de nuevo en mis cavilaciones. Oí como Bella susurraba mi nombre pero no quise mirarla, estaba muy cerca de ella y su olor a fresas me nublaba el buen juicio, no estaba seguro de poder contenerme, me ahogaba en mis ganas de tocarla.

Por favor- suplicó con voz rota

Y yo no pude evitar mirar aquellos tormentosos ojos chocolate y aquello fue mi perdición, solo quería notar su nívea piel contra mis dedos, aunque solo fuera una vez y alcé mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Pude notar como al contacto como la energía fluía entre nosotros, recostó la cara en mi mano cerrando así los ojos, toda la voluntad que pude tener hasta el momento se iba resquebrajando con cada caricia que le prodigaba con el pulgar, quise embriagarme de su olor y me aproximé hasta ella inspirando aquel adictivo perfume, fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios me besaron.

Aquello era el cielo. Sus suaves labios rozaban los míos y tuve ganas de poder profundizar el beso y demostrarle todos aquellos sentimientos que contenía en mi pecho, pero no podía ser, ella no podía sentir nada por mí, simplemente lo estaba haciendo por gratitud, yo no era lo que ella quería, había pasado por un traumático enfrentamiento y luego el acoso sometido por Jacob, no definitivamente ella tenía no consciencia plena de lo que estaba haciendo. Tendría que parar esto, no quería aprovecharme de ella, de aquella situación.

Bella será mejor que no hagamos esto- conseguí decir.

Yo no lo besé- mi dulce y tierna Bella, pensé, no sabes lo que dices nunca tuviste opción alguna de negarle un beso a Jacob, el siempre lo consigue. Decidí que era el momento de darle su espacio para que pasara la leve enajenación transitoria que los nervios le habían hecho pasar.

Estaré fuera un par de semanas, tengo asuntos que atender- hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no rendirme ante sus palabras y volver a estampar mi boca con la suya.

Edward te estoy diciendo que yo no besé a Jacob- Bella estaba nerviosa, suspiré, no quería que se alterase, ella tenía que reponerse y yo solo estaba contribuyendo a su ansiedad.

Bella ahora tengo que irme, hablaremos cuando vuelva te lo prometo, no me pidas que hablemos ahora porque no estoy en condiciones para ello, no quiero hacerte daño.

Sé que tú nunca me harías daño Edward- Estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas que ella trataba dignamente de contener, no se merecía esto, alguien como ella no se merecía nada de lo que le había pasado, cuando Rosalie me contó entre otras cosas el porqué de su cambio de aires pensé que era una mujer guerrera, pero todo era fachada. Ella lo estaba pasando mal y yo era un mierda por querer aprovecharme de ello para así poder estar cerca de ella, porque era un egoísta y solo pensaba en mis sentimientos y en lo que yo necesitaba pasando por alto lo que ella necesitaba, pero yo cumpliría mi promesa y la ayudaría a sanar, cuidaría de ella con mi vida, y era ésta la que se quedaba con ella, mi vida, porque para mí no la tenía si no era junto ella. No quise alargar su agonía y decidí que era hora de dejarla marchar.

Te equivocas, no quiero decirte cosas que no siento, adiós Bella

Salí por la puerta sin mirar atrás, no podía, concentrado en el nudo en la garganta que se me había formado al cruzar el umbral monté en mi coche y me fui de caza. Me fui por James.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Siento no haber podido cumplir la palabra de actualizar el lunes pasado PERO tengo dos razones de peso: una el trabajo, y dos y la más importante: mi bella hija . ¿sobran más excusas?**

**MIL GRACIAS a tod s por leer mi historia.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a tod s, siento haber tardado tanto en subir pero, con el estrés del trabajo se me fue la inspiración y no sabía como retomarla ,ya sabéis que la hago sobre la marcha y me quedé en blanco peeerooo, ya está aquí. **

**Espero os guste!**

CAPÍTULO 15- PASO A PASO

Había pasado semana y media desde que besé a Edward. Tras la debacle acontecida y la posterior huida del dueño de los ojos verdes más impactantes que yo haya visto en la vida no me quedó otra que resignarme. Tuve mis dos días de lloro incontrolado hasta que Rosalie decidió que ya era tiempo de que espabilara y me sacó literalmente a rastras de la cama indicándome que ya era hora de dejar de holgazanear y ponerme las pilas en el tema de la recuperación; claro que como aliciente me dijo que necesitaba que mis pies estuviesen en perfecto estado ya que así podría darle a Edward una buena patada en el culo, aquello me animó y ése día empecé la tediosa rehabilitación. Tras diez días de estiramientos y de dar pasos cual bebé empezaba a tener mi musculatura más fortalecida y de paso empezaba a sentir un odio extremo a las dos barras paralelas a las que tenía que sujetarme. Aquello era un asco y me aburría soberanamente ya que no encontraba divertimento alguno en pasear del punto A al punto B.

La mayor parte del día conseguía aislar mi mente en lo referente a Edward pero las noches eran otro cantar, me pasaba largas horas tratando de discernir algo en claro de aquella situación impotente hasta que el sueño me vencía, no comprendía por qué me había afectado tanto su rechazo y en mi inconsciente repasaba una y otra vez aquel día en busca de una explicación que no lograba encontrar.

Rosalie puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de las andanzas de Jacob, no toleraba los _trapicheos entre machotes _y si éstos además incluían mi bienestar mental la cosa se ponía más seria. Y así se lo hizo saber a Jacob, claro que cuándo éste le dijo que vivíamos en un país libre y le soltó el rollo de poder luchar en igualdad de condiciones por una chica Ros no se anduvo con chiquitas y lo puso en su sitio; así que tras dos horas de charla, una bofetada de Rosalie y un par de miradas intimidatorias de Emmet creo que la cosa le quedó bien clara y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber de él.

Me encontraba en mi habitación sudando la gota gorda por el calor que hacía, una ola de calor procedente del Sahara habían dicho en las noticias, una putada pensaba yo que estaba sudando a mares intentando enfundarme los puñeteros vaqueros. Tenía hora con Carlisle para realizarme una revisión y ver los progresos que había realizado con la rehabilitación y Alice pasaría a buscarme en breve para llevarme por lo que tenía que darme prisa, no había tenido la oportunidad de poder verla desde el día en que Edward se fue, y aunque habíamos hablado por teléfono no tuve el valor de preguntarle si sabía algo de él pues suponía que si ella no me había comentado nada al respecto o bien no tenía noticias o bien esperaba que yo le preguntara y la duda me estaba volviendo irascible así que había decidido dejar las suposiciones e ir directa al grano y preguntarle. El pitido del claxon inconfundible que anunciaba la llegada de Alice me hizo tirar los vaqueros de mala gana, demasiado trabajo con esta calor. Opté por otros más fresquitos, indecentes diría mi abuela ya que no concebía que me hubiese gastado un dineral en un pantalón vaquero al que le habían cortado las piernas y llenado de desgarrones dejando entrever la piel de los muslos, junto con una camiseta de tirantes y un moño mal recogido en lo alto salí de casa con una sandalia en un pié y la férula médica en la otra. Me puse mis rayban de poli vintage y me crucé el bolso en el hombro. Y así de ésa guisa me encontraría Edward más tarde.

Alice se alegró de veras de verme, tenía una sonrisa perpetua en la cara.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta?-

- Verás Bella, presiento que hoy va a ser un gran día- me contestó la siempre enigmática duende. – además me alegro de que por fin haya podido verte, la feria de antigüedades es una pasada pero Señor qué ganas tenía de que acabara, ésta semana y media ha sido muy larga!.

Son unos Gucci vintage?- Dijo muy emocionada de pronto. Sonreí, sabía de lo que me estaba hablando.

Con su certificado de originalidad y todo- le dije como el que no quiere la cosa, y al segundo siguiente estábamos las dos chillando un siiiii como locas! Rompimos a reír hasta que el aire abandonó nuestros pulmones. Aquello se sentía bien.

La verdad es que los compré en las rebajas. Me pasé dos años babeando en el escaparate de la tienda hasta que ahorré el dineral que pedían y pude comprarlos.- acto seguido y casi sin respirar solte- ¿sabes algo de Edward?

El pulso se me aceleró mientras aguardaba, Alice aparcó el vehículo sin decir nada. El silencio se me hizo eterno hasta que por fín giró su cabeza y me regaló ¿otra sonrisa?

Habla de una maldita vez por Dios!-

Qué quieres saber? – me preguntó la simpática

¿Qué qué quiero saber?- pregunté atónita mientras pasábamos las puertas del hospital y nos dirigíamos a la consulta.

¿qué qué quiero saber me pregunta? – hablaba conmigo misma atontada, y entonces estallé

Pues me gustaría saber si tu hermano está bien para empezar, me iba moviendo torpemente de un lado a otro con la muleta y el tinglado del pié- y ya que estamos – seguí mientras iba subiendo mi tono de voz- me gustaría saber dónde coño se ha metido, y si al señor no le molesta me gustaría saber que es lo que pasa por su puñetera cabeza para huir del modo en que lo hizo dejándome tirada cuando más lo necesitaba- en este punto ya estaba totalmente colérica y no me detuve- de paso me gustaría saber la razón por la que se fue después de besarlo ¿es que beso de puta pena?- rayaba lo irracional, ahora lo sé, pero en aquel momento estaba cegada por la ira y la desesperación de haber sentido cuánto lo extrañaba- pues déjame decirte Mary Alice Cullen que tu hermano tampoco es que sepa besar, es más – en ese momento llegó la etapa que hay después de la ira, el regodeo y continué con mi monólogo- no, no , no… tampoco es para tanto, he de admitir que me decepcionó bastante – Alice intentaba por todos los medios contener la risa mientras aguantaba mi loca verborrea – tener esos ojazos y un culo prieto de escándalo no le otorga necesariamente el título de buen besador ¿no crees Alice? – le pregunté toda altiva como quién gana una carrera y le dan un trofeo.

Quizás podría practicar más.

Me congelé en el sitio.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los de Alice abiertos como platos y con la pregunta silenciosa de "dime por tu madre que no está detrás de mí"- las carcajadas de Alice me contestaron la pregunta sin necesidad de hacerlo, bueno, eso y que movía enérgicamente su cabeza en un inequívoco si.

Expiré lentamente y me puse la coraza de "me importa una mierda que me hayas cazado haciendo la gilipollas" ah y poniéndote verde! Me quería morir en ése mismo momento. Pero no me quedaba otra, así que a lo hecho pecho, y me giré para enfrentarlo, lo que no estaba preparada para lo que ví.

**Sí, ya sé me matan pero… CONTINUARA!**

¡


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16 – TIERRA TRÁGAME**

La garganta se me cerró, la boca se me quedó seca y era incapaz de articular palabra. Edward estaba ahí mismo y su sonrisa de chico malo adornaba su cara. Las mariposas en el estómago revoloteaban sin piedad y un imperceptible tembleque se adueñó de mis manos.

Así que beso fatal? – me preguntó risueño mientras yo intentaba inútilmente recuperar la calma. Al ver que no contestaba dio un par de pasos hacia mí haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran, el cabello de mi nuca se erizó, al igual que mis pezones, exhalé el aire que estaba conteniendo sin saberlo de mis pulmones y al hacerlo pude apreciar el cambio de color en su iris, éste se había oscurecido intensamente.

Espero que mi "culo prieto de escándalo" lo compense. - y en esta ocasión fue a mí a quién su aliento hizo oscurecer el iris. Acto seguido posó un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Te he echado de menos Bella- susurró camino mi oído. La providencia hizo que la enfermera gritara mi nombre sacándome de mi estupor e intenté coordinar mis pies y mi muleta en dirección al dispensario, a mitad de camino hacia la puerta me volví a mirarle como si estuviera valorando si realmente acababa de suceder lo que había sucedido, Edward seguía en el mismo sitio en que yo lo había dejado vistiendo su traje militar, no había rastro de Alice por ningún sitio … un momento ! qué coño hacía Edward vestido con un traje militar? El apremio de la enfermera hizo que aligerara mis pasos a regañadientes, entré en la consulta y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Edward me lo impedía.

Qué coñ…. – maldije entre dientes

No tan aprisa preciosa, no me vas a dejar atrás-

Carlisle apareció en el acto y por el efusivo abrazo que se dieron supe que también lo había echado de menos. Al separarse le recorrió con la mirada y levantando su dedo mientras lo agitaba señalando su vestimenta le preguntó:

Hijo, volvemos a las andadas?- Edward le sonrió

Solo esta vez papá- y mirando hacia donde yo estaba continuó – es por una buena causa.

Espero que valga la pena- comentó su padre

Vaya si la merece papá- contestó aún con sus ojos puestos en mí

Quizás el calor me hacía ver alucinaciones pero juraría que Edward está flirteando conmigo. La diosa que durante tantos días había estado ilocalizable daba volteretas mortales en tanga de leopardo. No pude evitar que el tonto sonrojo se hiciera presente. Edward me sonrió algo… ¿tímido? Y el carraspeo de Carlisle nos sacó del trance en que nos habíamos sumido.

Carlisle me acompañó a la camilla para revisar si las heridas ya estaban cerradas y así poder quitar la cédula con una sonrisa marca Cullen estampada en la cara. Mi sonrojo no había desaparecido si no que por momentos iba en aumento dado su escrutinio de la situación entre su hijo y yo.

Bien Bella, tengo buenas noticias- dijo por fín- podemos retirar la cédula, aunque no podrás prescindir de la muleta por lo menos en tres o cuatro días.- si me permites iré a por el material necesario para la extracción.

Y dicho esto se escabulló por la puerta no sin antes palmear la espalda de su hijo, aquel que no había despegado sus ojos de mi persona.

En el momento en que se cerró la puerta supe que estaba perdida.

¡


	17. CAPITULO 17- SONRISAS Y LÁGRIMAS

CAPITULO 17- SONRISAS Y LÁGRIMAS

Me quedé sentada en la camilla mientras Carlisle cerraba la puerta tras de sí, el click que hizo ésta actuó como pistoletazo de salida para que mis pulsaciones se aceleraran como si estuviera corriendo una maratón. No me volví, tenía la mirada puesta en una de ésas láminas colgadas en la pared en la que te dicen que tienes que guardar silencio, y juro que cuando Edward avanzó hasta donde yo estaba la encontré la mar de interesante.

Bella.- me llamó, lo cual omití ya que aún me duraba el bochorno de saberme escuchada mientras despotricaba contra su persona. Notaba como mis mejillas se iban calentando y seguramente ya tendría los puñeteros colores en ellas.

Bella, por favor mírame

¿Qué le mirara? Sí claro como si fuera tan fácil! , cómo se nota que no había sido él al que habían pillado diciendo incongruencias como una posesa, ¿cómo le iba a mirar a la cara?. Para colmo de males noté como su aliento golpeaba mi nuca e incluso podía notar el calor corporal que irradiaba dada su cercanía. Justo cuando había reunido el valor para enfrentarlo sentí sus manos en mis brazos, automáticamente mis ojos se cerraron como si así se intensificara su contacto.

Siento mucho haberme marchado así aquel día.- dijo Edward

Para ser una persona sin pelos en la lengua no era capaz de emitir palabra alguna ¿estaría sufriendo algún castigo divino por haber sido tan perra?, las caricias que me prodigaba en los brazos entorpecían mis intentos de ser una persona cabal.

No tienes porqué Edward.- Las palabras escaparon de mi boca casi sin yo querer. En ese momento las caricias en mis brazos se habían detenido y un suspiro llenó la habitación. Me volví hacia él, nuestros cuerpos quedaron frente a frente y pude apreciar lo rabiosamente guapo que estaba vestido de uniforme lo que hizo que un cosquilleo se alojara en la zona baja de mi pelvis y mis mejillas se tiñeran del ya conocido rojo intenso. ¿qué era esa fuerza que me empujaba a desear de aquella manera a ese hombre? Traté de serenarme y cogí aire, mi vista aún estaba fija en su pecho tratando de evitar mirarle a la cara porque sabía que en el momento en que me asomara a aquellos pozos esmeraldas mi corazón que en aquellos momentos pendía de un hilo, corría el riesgo de romperse en mil pedazos.

Bella déjame que me explique …- me rogó

No, está bien, no pasa nada- comencé a decir nerviosa- no tienes obligación ninguna conmigo, bastante has hecho desde que nos conocimos, lo entiendo de veras, el que hayas estado a mi lado desde lo de James, el haberme ayudado desinteresadamente, el haber cargado conmigo en cuanto tu solo tenías que hacer algunos arreglos en casa… no me da derecho a exigirte nada, te estoy muy agradecida en serio…-

No sabía cómo decir lo que quería decir, por Dios! No sabía ni lo quería decir!

Mis manos me picaban por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para que no salieran disparadas hacia sus firmes brazos. Bien Bella me dije, es hora de echarle ovarios, cuadré los hombros y alzando lo más dignamente la barbilla le miré a los ojos y aquello fue mi perdición. El mundo se paró. Edward me atrapó en su mirada, sin ser consciente de ello humedecí mis labios, sus ojos se oscurecían a medida que inhalaba por la nariz, no sé en qué momento la Diosa hija de puta que habitaba en mí se hizo con el control y decidió jugar a ser sincera:

Edward, no voy a decir que siento haberte besado porque no es cierto. Y siento haberte puesto verde antes, ahí fuera- inexplicablemente mi voz sonaba aunque baja, decidida, un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. – pero no sé lo que me pasa contigo, me gustas… me gustas mucho y nunca me había sentido así con nadie, por eso cuando te besé y te fuiste yo…. – fue la primera vez que titubeé, la Diosa hija de puta había puesto pies en polvorosa y me había dejado sola con todo el marrón, no fui capaz de terminar, Edward me atrajo hacia sí, mis manos quedaron sobre su pecho aferradas en su uniforme.

Bella, yo tampoco siento que me besaras, y no tienes por qué preocuparte por haberme puesto verde antes, me lo merecía por haber sido tan capullo, tampoco sé lo que me pasa contigo, me gustas…. Qué diablos! Me gustas mucho y tampoco me había sentido así con nadie – dijo haciendo uso de mis propias palabras mientras una amplia sonrisa surcaba su cara, aquellos ojos verdes me miraban como si no hubiera un mañana- me fui porque no podía soportar que confundieras gratitud con amor, pero veo que estaba totalmente equivocado y te pido perdón por ello, quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de poder elegir libremente sin presiones y miedos- su voz se iba poniendo ronca por momentos mientras susurraba- me fui porque si no lo hacía mi parte egoísta no te hubiera dado esa oportunidad- cuando no creía que me iba a faltar más el aire posó su mano en mi cara y me acarició el labio con el pulgar- mi parte egoísta ya no puede más… quédate conmigo Bella, te necesito. – y acto seguido estrelló sus labios con los míos.

Tras recoger mentalmente mis bragas del suelo reaccioné y le correspondí el beso. Brutal y apasionado sin tintes tiernos, el brazo con el que aún aferraba mi cintura se estrechó haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran aún más haciéndome sentir su excitación, la mano que había acariciado mis labios sujetaba mi nuca mientras nuestros pulmones luchaban por coger aire hasta que fue deshaciendo el beso haciendo que mi labio inferior quedara entre sus dientes, y mi manos que habían conseguido llegar hasta su cabello aflojaran el agarre de su suave y rebelde pelo …justo entonces se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un sonriente Dr. Cañón Carlisle y una emocionadísima Alice batiendo palmas.

Tras el bochorno soportado por parte de los "lo sabía" y "te lo dije" de Alice, de que Carlisle me abrazara y palmeara la espalda de Edward mientras decía "bien hecho hijo" y de deshacerme de una puñetera vez de la cédula de mi pie salimos del hospital vuelta a casa.

No sabes lo feliz que me siento por tenerte como cuñada Bella! – gritó una muy emocionada Alice desde el asiento delantero, Edward iba al volante con una sonrisa permanente en su cara y alternaba su mirada entre la carretera y el espejo retrovisor, yo dado que aún uno de mis pies necesitaba reposo iba en los asientos traseros con la pierna en alto haciendo ver que escuchaba a Alice pero lo cierto es que me encontraba en mi propia burbuja y ésta claro está incluía a Edward. Solo me permití apartar los ojos de aquel espejo retrovisor cuando el motor se apagó y fue para seguir el recorrido que hacía Edward hasta mi puerta y ver como la abría y me ayudaba a salir. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que me había dejado la muleta olvidada en aquel dispensario y ante el reconocimiento de mi olvido en voz alta Edward me cogió en brazos obviando mis protestas de que no era necesario y me llevó hasta el sofá de casa donde me depositó con sumo cuidado.

Estoy bien, no voy a romperme ¿sabes? – le dije llena de humor

Déjame que cuide de ti nena- dijo a media voz, lo que le salvó de que me enfadara y le replicara al oírlo llamarme "nena" y lo que contrariamente a mis convicciones en la que creía que nunca dejaría que ningún tío me llamase _nena _aquella manera tan sensual que tenía Edward de decirlo hizo que se me mojaran las bragas.

No pude por menos que sonreír e iluminarme como un gusi luz. Edward se acercó hasta mi oreja y tras chuparme el lóbulo susurró:

Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. –

Ahora sí que necesitaba una Tena Lady! Por Dios bendito ¿se podía ser más sensual? Sentía el deseo recorriéndome las venas, el bello de mi nuca se erizó y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos mientras se me escapaba un gemido.

¿se puede saber qué cojones está pasando aquí?- una voz grave hizo que nos separáramos de golpe. En el marco de la puerta estaba Emmet con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido. – Bella? me preguntó directamente.

Tranquilo Em, todo está bien.

¿Seguro?- insistió, un movimiento afirmativo por parte de mi cabeza hizo que Emmet se relajara y cambiara automáticamente su cara de asesino psicópata en serie a una genuina con una amplia sonrisa adornada por dos apetecibles hoyuelos, Rosalie era una tía con suerte pensé, y aunque cuando conocí a Em yo no estaba todo lo bien que se debía esperar fue mi tabla de salvación, aquellos entrenamientos inmisericordes y extenuantes por lo que me hizo pasar sirvieron para sanar tanto mis heridas físicas como las que no eran visibles por lo que no era ni remotamente posible que yo lo contemplara en otro contexto que no fuera como el de un hermano.

Al darle luz verde Emmet avanzó hasta Edward y le estrechó la mano – me alegro de verte Cullen- le dijo a Edward

Si cómo no, hace un momento pensaba que me ibas a machacar – le dijo sonriente Edward correspondiendo el apretón de manos.

Si bueno perdón por eso- dijo Emmet mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca e intentaba no despegar la vista del suelo.

No tienes que pedir perdón Emmet, te agradezco tu interés por Bella

Cómo no voy a tener interés ella es mi hermanita tío! –

Rodé los ojos por lo de hermanita, que me considerase como su hermana lo aceptaba, me gustaba e incluso el sentimiento era correspondido pero ¿por qué coño se empeñaba en hacerlo en diminutivo?

¿Hermanita?, ¿en serio Em?- le pregunté enarcando una ceja, aquello solo hizo ponerlo más nervioso por lo que me eché a reír. – tú espera a que me calce las mayas y veremos quién es el pequeño- le reté. Edward nos miraba divertido.

¿Ya te han dado permiso para volver al baile hermanita? – me preguntó emocionado

Sip, en un par de días pondremos volver a entrenar. – le contesté

Vas a morder el polvo, lo sabes no?- se regodeó un Emmet muy pagado de sí mismo

Hasta que la voz de Rosalie se hizo presente y con ella se esfumó el Sr. pagado

¿La palabra _Polvo _ en la boca de Emmet? Me pregunto por qué no me sorprende –dijo una divertida Rosalie mientras se acercaba a saludar

Según Emmet va hacer que muerda el polvo en nuestra próxima sesión- informé a Rosalie

Pues según yo Emmet se comportará y más le vale que no se te mueva un pelo del sitio porque aún estás convaleciente si no quiere pasarse los próximos tres meses durmiendo en el sofá con el único polvo que no sea el que tienen los muebles- y dicho esto Ros se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, la sonrisa de Emmet se había esfumado mientras procesaba las palabras de mi rubia amiga hasta que por fin comprendió y masculló un "aguafiestas" suficiente mente bajo con el fin de que Rosalie no lo oyera.

Lo he oído Em, que sean cuatro meses- se oyó desde la cocina

Mierda!- y se fue corriendo en dirección a la cocina dejando tras de sí nuestras risas.

Cuando se cerró la puerta cuatro horas más tarde estaba exhausta. Habíamos estado reunidos cenando pizza ya que todos decían que teníamos que celebrarlo: por un lado mi pronta recuperación, por otro la vuelta de Edward, también estaba el asunto de que ahora estábamos juntos, ah si y la apuesta. Los chicos apostaron a que sería Em quién mordería el polvo, pero dentro de un par de semanas, cosa que me alegré y acepté de buen grado ya que tenía tiempo para entrenarme.

Me gustaba pelear con Em, con él no había mentiras ya que las peleas eran reales y duras y eso era lo que me más me ayudaba, no iba con cuidado por si me hacía daño, me atacaba de verdad para que yo pudiera aprender a defenderme bien sabía yo que un agresor no dudaba en hacerte daño de verdad… guardé bajo llave aquellos recuerdos con ánimo de aprovechar que tenía a cierto individuo de culo prieto vestido aún con un traje militar mirándome con deseo desde el umbral.

¿Entonces volvemos al cuadrante quién se queda con Bella? le solté risueña

Me quedaré tanto como tu desees Bella

Bien, pensé. ¿Eso qué coño significa? Debió ser mi cara de póker lo que hizo que se acercara a mí y me abrazara.

Bella, sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco, y llámame loco si quieres pero estas dos semanas que no he podido verte han sido como una maldita condena, quiero estar contigo todo lo que tú me permitas estarlo, quiero que duermas abrazada a mi pecho y despertarte cada mañana con besos, lo quiero todo de ti.

**Bien, bien, bien…. Ahora sí que me matan ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18- EN CUERPO Y ALMA**

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que hice fue girar la cabeza en busca de Edward, pero su lado estaba vacío. Me desperecé y estiré las articulaciones mientras me acordaba de la sesión de ardientes besos que cualquier abuela catalogaría como indecente (excepto la mía claro, que me hubiera hecho la ola), después de eso nos quedamos dormidos. Sí triste y miserablemente dormidos.

Salí de la cama y sin la ayuda de la maldita muleta pude comprobar que mis pies me sostenían sin dolor alguno, aquello me hizo plantar una sonrisa aún más grande en mi cara. Estaba feliz.

Con la imagen de mí sobre el pecho de un dormido Edward en mi memoria me puse una de las mallas y camiseta de tirantes que solía utilizar para entrenar y me dirigí radiante hacia la planta de abajo.

Tras beberme una taza de café me dirigí hacia la zona de rehabilitación que había montado en casa, o más bien la zona de tortura según se mirase!. Empecé a realizar los tediosos ejercicios diarios que se suponía tenía que hacer y a los diez minutos una idea pasó por mi cabeza. Me encontraba perfectamente, no entendía por qué el Dr. Cañón se empeñaba en hacerme reposar tres días más! _(nota mental: dejar de llamar al Dr. Carlisle Dr. Cañón, no creo que a Edward le agradara la idea de que llamase así a su padre!_). Con una sonrisa traviesa en mis labios dejé de lado las paralelas para acariciar con los dedos el saco de entrenamiento que colgaba del techo. No supe en qué momento sustituí las caricias por puñetazos y cuando Edward bajaba por las escaleras había sumado también mis pies a la fiesta y éstos daban patadas al saco haciéndolo bailar de un lado a otro mientras giraba sobre mí misma y gotas de sudor surcaban mi espalda.

- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo?-

La voz de un furioso Edward hizo que me desconcentrara y en el último giro perdí el equilibrio y caí de culo en el suelo.

- Auuch! – me quejé. Edward corrió hasta donde me encontraba y su cara denotaba ansiedad.

- ¿Bella estás bien?- su preocupación me pareció adorable y la situación bastante cómica por lo que rompí a reír cosa que descolocó a Edward. Cuando conseguí dejar de reír y tras retirarme las lágrimas que la risa me había provocado pude articular palabra.

- Estoy bien sr. gruñón.-

Me ayudó a levantarme y suspiró.

- Bella, ¿no te dijo mi padre que te lo tomaras con calma? –

- Ehhhh… ¿si? – intentaba contener la risa que amenazaba con poseerme otra vez, cosa que creo que no gustó a Edward ya que su cara se tornó sería, por lo que opté por ponerme seria yo también.

- Edward, estoy bien, en serio. No pretendía desobedecer las órdenes de tu padre pero empecé a hacer los ejercicios de recuperación y me aburría soberanamente y el saco estaba ahí, llamándome y solo quise probarme …

- ¿el saco te llamaba? – ahora era Edward el que intentaba contener la risa.

- Síi! ¿te lo puedes creer?- le dije

- Ahhh te llamaba – siguió Edward con la broma mientras me rodeaba con los brazos - ¿y qué te decía? ¿lo guapa que estás cuando te ríes? ¿o lo sexi que me resultas cuando entrenas? Umm? – su nariz jugueteaba con la mía y yo me estaba deshaciendo por dentro y no lograba pensar con coherencia así que en mi defensa he decir que no fui consciente de las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

- ¿te resulta sexi verme sudar?- El iris de Edward se oscureció al instante y de un movimiento nos tumbó en el tatami sin dejar de abrazarme.

- No sabes cuánto..- y dicho esto devoró mis labios mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de mi camiseta y las mías se aferraban a su cobrizo pelo mientras nos besábamos.

- Buscaos una habitación por Dios!- gritó una escandalizada a la par que risueña Alice lo que hizo que Edward pegara un bote para separarse de mí y yo quisiera tener la habilidad de volverme tan pequeña como una hormiga para evitarme el bochorno.

- Alice… - gruñó Edward mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie - ¿no sabes llamar?-

La pequeña entrometida agitó en el aire un juego de llaves mientras sonreía.

- Ventajas del turno de mañana – dijo riendo

- Voy a ducharme- dije lo más dignamente que pude y salí corriendo escaleras arriba mientras las voces de Alice y Edward se perdían en la sala.

Entré en la ducha y el vapor que el agua caliente producía me relajó los músculos, aquello se sentía tan bien, sin poder evitarlo mi mente rememoró los minutos anteriores a que Alice apareciera en la puerta. Por primera vez desde que sufrí el ataque a mi llegada en la gran ciudad no me sentía incómoda con un hombre, y es que Edward no era como cualquier otro hombre… con él me sentía segura. Inconscientemente mis manos surcaron una de las cicatrices que adornaban mi pecho y tuve miedo de lo que pudiera pensar Edward cuando las viera ¿le resultaría tan repugnante como me lo parecían a mí? con un resignado suspiro cerré el grifo y salí de la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y me dispuse a desenredarme el pelo, unos toques en la puerta me despertaron de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Bella puedo pasar?- preguntaba Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Adelante- le insté ajustándome la toalla al pecho aún con el cepillo en la mano, estaba guapísimo y el corazón me palpitó.

- Déjame ayudarte- me dijo un turbado Edward que con un ágil gesto me quitó el cepillo de las manos e hizo que me sentara en el taburete del baño para comenzar a peinarme

- ¿Alice?- le pregunté

- Le he dado el día libre- dijo bromista – en realidad le he explicado que ya no harán falta los turnos para hacerte compañía. Alcé una ceja preguntando en silencio el porqué.

- Verás Bella, hay algo que no te he dicho todavía pero quería estar seguro para poder contártelo y me acaba de llegar la confirmación.

Puesto que su semblante había cambiado radicalmente intuí que se trataba de algo serio.

- Tú dirás.- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Verás, este tiempo que pasé alejado de ti lo dediqué a seguir la pista a James.- dijo mirándome a través del espejo del baño mientras me peinaba, sin poder evitarlo mis manos se pusieron a temblar de forma casi imperceptible, aunque no para Edward que dejó el cepillo sobre el mármol y me abrazó.

- No tienes que preocuparte de nada, se acabó – me aseguró- James murió hace un par de días en un ajuste de cuentas en los suburbios del sur de la ciudad.- yo no sabía qué decir, mi parte racional me decía que debía estar contenta pero un desasosiego me carcomía pues no era el tipo de persona que le deseara la muerte a un ser humano por muy cabrón que éste hubiera sido.

- Muerto- balbuceé incrédula de que toda aquella historia hubiese llegado a su fin y una pregunta se me formuló en mi mente, perdida en mis cavilaciones Edward notó el cambio de mi semblante y me preguntó.

- Ey nena ¿qué pasa? – sus manos sostenían mi cara, yo aún me encontraba sentada en el taburete por lo que el firme estómago de Edward quedaba frente mi vista por lo que alcé los brazos y lo abracé, la Diosa libidinosa que habitaba en mí no quería dejar pasar aquella oportunidad de magrearlo!. Inhalé el aroma de su piel y notaba como sus músculos se tensaban y se volvían a destensar con el movimiento de las caricias de sus manos.

- No es nada…. – me sentía avergonzada por no saber qué pensaría Edward de mis cavilaciones- es… solo…. que ¿eso significa que ya no pasarás las noches conmigo?- no quise despegar mi cara de aquella tersa piel, sus manos se detuvieron y me llamó, una, dos y hasta tres veces por mi nombre pero yo me moría de vergüenza y no tenía valor de mirarlo a la cara hasta que lo oí decir.

- Tenía la esperanza de que me permitieras seguir quedándome.

Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en mi boca mientras aflojaba el agarre de mis brazos a su alrededor y levantaba tímidamente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- De veras?- le pregunté con una amplia sonrisa

- No. – me contestó, aquello me dejó descolocada.

- No? – le pregunté, la sonrisa se había evaporado

- Tenía la esperanza de que quisieras vivir conmigo, pero no aquí, en mi casa.

La diosa que habitaba en mí ya estaba haciendo las maletas!

**Continuará…..**

**Gracias a tod s aquellas personas que tienen la santa paciencia de leerme, a aquellas que me han añadido a favoritos y sobre todo a aquellas que me dejan comentarios porque no sabéis lo que animan unas palabritas de vez en cuando!**

**GRACIASSSS**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19 - TERRITORIO DESCONOCIDO**

Y aquí tenemos nuestra habitación.- dijo Edward un tanto nervioso. Me había estado enseñando la casa en la que de ahora en adelante viviríamos juntos, su casa; una que él había construido con sus propias manos, y era grandiosa. No por los metros en sí, que también ya que contaba con mucho espacio y muy bien aprovechado, si no por los detalles arquitectónicos con la que la había adornado y las fabulosas vistas al lago que se divisaban tras los enormes ventanales de toda la fachada este. Alcé una ceja preguntándome el porqué de su nerviosismo hasta que mi mirada se posó en la enorme cama del en la que podría dormir perfectamente sin molestarse unos a otros el equipo de baloncesto de mis tiempos de instituto.

Esperaba que la compartieras solo conmigo Bella, no con el equipo de baloncesto.- me dijo algo más sosegado. Mierda, otra vez había estado pensando en voz alta!.

Sí… bueno… ejem… yo solo… solo estaba…- las risas de Edward hicieron que dejara al lado mi patético intento de explicación hasta que le seguí en sus risas, por supuesto con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

Tras colgar mis escasas pertenencias en relación a la moda en el armario y reírme de la cara estupefacta de un Edward acostumbrado a las montañas y montañas de trapitos de su hermana Alice nos dirigimos al despacho que también hacía las funciones de biblioteca a desembalar las siete cajas de libros que viajaron conmigo. Comenzamos a desembalar los libros mientras Edward los ojeaba impresionado por mi amor a ellos, obras tan dispares que iban desde la comedia romántica hasta la literatura antigua. Junto con una buena pizza y una botella de vino, acomodados en el suelo y rodeados de cajas y libros pasamos la tarde entre risas y conversaciones.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Era preciosa. Con sus vaqueros ceñidos y su camiseta de tirantes blanca y descalza estaba sentada en el suelo mientras me hablaba del libro que sostenía en sus manos y sus ojos se iluminaban con ése brillo que me hacía querer hacer cualquier cosa por verla siempre así de feliz. La amaba. Sobre todas las cosas, como nunca había amado a nadie, me sorprendí a mí mismo de la ferocidad de mis sentimientos y en contra de lo que pudiera prever me sentí en paz conmigo mismo, e inmensamente feliz porque ella estuviese a mi lado. Si tan solo pudiera hacerla sentir un mínima parte de lo que yo sentía por ella me daría por satisfecho.

-Tierra llamando a Edward – las risas de Bella me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó divertida -¿ya te has arrepentido de que vivamos juntos?

-Eso nunca- respondí, y me acerqué despacio a ella mientras con una mano le quitaba el libro de sus manos y la copa de vino de la otra hasta abrazarla.- Bella nunca pienses que me arrepiento de lo que siento por ti- y la besé, dulcemente, saboreé sus labios que aún sabían a vino y pude notar como ella temblaba en mis brazos ¿o era yo el que estaba temblando? Sus manos sujetaron mi pelo mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba de forma imperceptible y aquello terminó de volverme loco. La cogí en brazos aun besándonos y me encaminé a nuestra habitación donde esperaba hacerle el amor con los mismos nervios como si fuera mi primera vez, ya que al fin y al cabo ésta sería la primera vez que le hacía el amor a alguien que amaba.

La tumbé en la cama y su pelo se esparció por la almohada, seguí besándola hasta que nos faltó el aire y no pude evitar acariciar su rostro, a cada caricia ella temblaba. Sus ojos eran dos pozos en los que me miraba, Dios que hermosa era!, cuando mis manos se colaron por su camiseta noté que se ponía tensa ¿estaría tan nerviosa como yo? ¿Consideraría que era demasiado pronto?

-Edward… - susurró mientras ponía sus manos encima de las mías y las sujetaba parando mis caricias ¿qué era lo que andaba mal? Intenté retirar mis manos murmurando una disculpa pero ella me las volvió a sujetar.

Espera! No es lo que piensas- me rogó. Me quedé quieto mirándola a los ojos intentando averiguar qué era lo que pasaba. Tras suspirar se dispuso a hablar.

Yo… - se mordía el labio nerviosa y el brillo de sus ojos que tanto me gustaba se había opacado en lágrimas.

¿Qué tienes Bella?- liberé mis manos para acariciar su pelo, su cara. La angustia que percibía en ella me estaba matando.

Yo… tengo que enseñarte algo. – fue subiendo su camiseta mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por la mejillas, me estaba partiendo el corazón verla así, me obligué a no dejar de mirar sus ojos, se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y se deshizo del sujetador. Y allí se quedó quieta, desviando la mirada hacia un punto indefinido mientras lloraba silenciosamente. No entendía qué era aquello que le atormentaba hasta que mi vista se fijó en su pecho y en su tórax, salpicado de cicatrices que reconocería en cualquier parte debido a mis años en el ejército. Eran cicatrices de puñaladas.

_**BELLA POV**_

No tenía valor para mirarlo a la cara así que fijé mi vista hacia otro lado sin ver nada en realidad, mientras esperaba su repulsa rememoraba el día tan perfecto que habíamos tenido consciente de que de un momento a otro me rechazaría. Dios como lo amaba. Si tan siquiera él pudiera amarme una mínima parte de lo que yo lo amaba a él me daría por satisfecha, pero las pocas posibilidades que pudiera haber tenido estaba segura de que se acababan de esfumar en cuanto vio las cicatrices. Oí un bramido y cerré los ojos intentando inútilmente envolverme en un mundo en el que el dolor no me destrozara, mi llanto me ganó la batalla y las lágrimas recorrían mi cara como un río acaudalado.

Bella por favor, te lo ruego mírame.- susurró Edward.

Pero yo no era capaz de hacerlo, estaba intentando contener la poca vida que sentía se me escapaba junto mis lágrimas. Hasta que de pronto lo sentí. Sus dedos recorriendo todas y cada una de mis cicatrices, sus labios besando cada daño producido y entonces reuní el valor que no tenía y le miré. Y le amé aún más si era posible.

No llores mi amor, eres preciosa.- y yo no podía articular palabra para decirle cuánto lo amaba, así que me propuse demostrárselo con mis acciones y envolví mis manos en su pelo mientras lo atraía hacia a mí y poder fundirnos el uno con el otro. Los dos temblábamos como niños pero fue tan suave, con tanto sentimiento que nos dijimos todo lo que sentíamos sin palabras, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, sin dejar de tocarnos y acariciarnos nos envolvimos en un abrazo hasta que la pasión fue creciendo y juntos estallamos, sin una palabra. Incluso cuando tocamos el cielo Edward no dejó de abrazarme y besarme, de sujetarme como si yo me fuera a escapar, como si yo quisiera escapar. Como si no supiera que ya nunca querría escapar por que desde ese mismo instante y para siempre yo le pertenecía.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20 – SED DE VENGANZA**

_**POV EDWARD**_

Eran poco más de las cuatro de la madrugada y yo aún seguía despierto. Tendido en la cama junto a Bella, aun desnudos velaba porque su sueño fuera placentero. La sábana le cubría el torso y en un descuidado e inconsciente movimiento dejó parte de su cuerpo al descubierto y no pude más que apretar mis mandíbulas maldiciendo todo lo bajo que me fue posible al hijo de puta que le había hecho aquello. Me sorprendí a mí mismo reprimiendo las olvidadas ganas de llorar aunque no pude evitar que se me escaparan un par de lágrimas que sequé con la mano ferozmente ¿cómo podía existir un Dios si permitía que a una criatura tan inocente como Bella le pasaran cosas como estas?. Necesitaba saberlo todo, Bella no me había contado gran cosa, simplemente que la asaltaron cuando se trasladó a vivir a la gran ciudad y yo viendo su pena no quise indagar más, pero la sangre me hervía en las venas y aunque nunca me había considerado una persona vengativa estaba dispuesto a saltarme las reglas morales que guiaban mi existencia.

Miré el reloj una vez más, desando que el tiempo pasara lo más aprisa posible para poder realizar un par de llamadas e informarme. Sabía que la lealtad de Rosalie estaba con Bella, aunque no perdería nada por intentarlo, también tenía a Emmet quizás pudiera probar suerte con él, o Charlie, aunque no fuese santo de su devoción quién mejor que él para indagar y conseguir el atestado policial, y en última instancia estaba Jacob. Dudaba seriamente de que él quisiera ayudarme pero tenía la esperanza de que, tratándose de Bella dejara nuestras diferencias a un lado.

_**POV BELLA**_

Me revolví entre un lío de sábanas cuando un rayo de sol se reflejó en mi cara. Una sonrisa se fue dibujando lentamente en mi cara mientras parpadeaba e intentaba desperezar mi vista del apacible sueño que había tenido.

Buenos días dormilona-

Sonreí aún más si cabe y balbuceé un somnoliento buenos días mientras el dueño de aquella voz tan sexy depositaba una bandeja con lo que suponía era el desayuno en la mesita de noche y acto seguido me cubría de besos por mi desnuda y expuesta espalda.

Mmmmm, sí que lo son – dijo con una gutural voz Edward.

Sus labios me hacían cosquillas y no pude contenerme y me revolví en la cama quedando boca arriba, y ahí estaba mi dios griego, la libertina que habitaba en mí no dudó en capturar sus labios para saborearlos mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraía hacia mí, un gemido escapó de su garganta y con voz ronca por el deseo me reprendió.

Si sigues haciendo eso se te enfriará el desayuno.-

Aguafiestas- le dije en un tono que para nada se acercaba al ofendido. Su risa inundó la habitación mientras me acariciaba gentilmente la cara.- Además, ya estoy desayunando y he de decir en mi defensa que te prefiero a ti como desayuno a un café y unas tostadas…- su risa volvió a oírse por toda la estancia mientras yo seguía mi exploración por su cuello, podía notar como vibraba su garganta y su abrazo se apretaba en mi cintura. Hasta que el sonido de mis tripas me jodieron el momento y los colores se subieron a mi rostro.

Parece que al final si necesitarás ésas tostadas.- me dijo sonriendo

Dándome un último y casto beso en los labios se deshizo de mi agarre y tuve que conformarme y cambiar aquel banquete tan suculento que tenía entre mis brazos por uno más terrenal y notablemente menos sexy como las tostadas. Con el ceño fruncido y mascullando un "malditas tripas" me senté en la cama y acerqué la bandeja olvidando que estaba completamente desnuda, y por ende todas mis horribles cicatrices a la vista. Hasta que el silencio me hizo levantar la vista y vi cómo Edward apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula y los puños a sus costados. Aquello hizo que siguiera su línea de visión y azorada intenté cubrirme rápidamente con la sábana tirando en el camino el café en la cama.

Yo… yo… lo siento…- Me puse nerviosa, no sabía qué decir, empezaron a temblarme las manos y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Edward estuvo en un momento a mi lado, abrazándome, susurraba palabras a media voz para intentar tranquilizarme, los nudillos se me pusieron blancos de tanto apretar las sábanas contra mi pecho hasta que noté las manos de Edward sobre las mías, acariciándolas fue deshaciendo mi agarre en ellas dejando que la sábana se deslizara de entre mis dedos.

Bella, por favor, nunca te cubras ante mí – me besó – nunca pienses que me incomodan- volvió a besarme. Sabía que se refería a las cicatrices, intentaba encontrar mi voz para poder decir algo, pero realmente no encontraba las palabras que pudieran expresar cómo me sentía al respecto. Ante mi evidente incoherencia para formar un vocablo Edward suspiró y me abrazó aún más fuerte, abrazo que correspondí mientras hundía mi cara en su cuello , y allí inhalé el suave perfume _made in Edward_ que me trastornaba y a la vez me daba la paz que necesitaba en ésos momentos.

Tras unos minutos abrazados la diosa zampabollos que habitaba en mí hizo acto de presencia y puso mis tripas en concierto de Do mayor, motivo por el que lo dos tontamente arrancamos a reír en un vano intento de aligerar el ambiente vivido instantes atrás.

Será mejor que te prepare otro café, no quisiera que Alice me sacara los ojos por no alimentarte bien – y me dio ésa sonrisa torcida que hacía que de llevar bragas en ése momento se me hubiesen mojado. Y dicho esto se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Edward – le llamé, se giró esperando que continuara – gracias. – y aquellas simples palabras hicieron que me ganara otra de aquellas sonrisas por la que sin duda vendería mi alma.

En lugar de bajar a desayunar opté por quitar las sábanas y recoger el desastre que sin querer había formado, la taza, las tostadas, los cubiertos y escondida junto la servilleta una foto con una nota.

Después de una noche de increíble sexo debería haber tenido en la cara una sonrisa de ésas que cuando vas por el súper otras mujeres te miran con envidia y susurran a tu paso _"suertuda hija de puta",_ pero no, este estaba siendo un día bastante lacrimal. No pude evitar emocionarme porque en la foto aparecía un niño y dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer, inmediatamente supe que el pequeño era Edward por sus preciosos ojos verdes y su rebelde cabello color bronce, intuía que los adultos que aparecían con él en la foto podrían ser sus padres dado que la mujer tenía los mismos ojos que Edward y el hombre el cabello broncíneo, ambos sujetaban amorosamente al pequeño y en ellos se podía ver el amor que le profesaban. Limpié una lágrima mientras una sonrisa nostálgica aparecía en mi rostro. Cuando desplegué la nota y la leí mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho hasta expandirse, lo amaba tanto que me dolía.

"_Querida Bella:_

_Aquí te entrego mi bien más preciado ya que es la única imagen que conservo de mi familia y me gustaría que la guardaras tú, junto mi corazón. _

_Te amo,_

_Edward"_

¿Se podía ser más mono?, Dios santo, ahora me sentía en una nube. Eché un último vistazo a la foto, besé la nota y la guardé a buen recaudo. Tras una ducha rápida me encaminé hacia la cocina para tomar un té, segura de que mis nervios me agradecerían el gesto de ignorar la cafeína. En cuanto traspasé la puerta me tiré a sus brazos.

Gracias cariño, ha sido la cosa más bonita que me han regalado nunca – le dije mientras lo besaba.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Cariño. Me había llamado _cariño_. Aquello me encantó y aproveché para abrazarla más fuerte mientras las subía a la encimera de la cocina y le devolvía el beso a la vez que hacía que sus piernas me rodearan la cintura. Imaginaba que había visto la nota junto la fotografía, en un principio dudé no en si debía dársela porque de eso estaba seguro, sino en parecer demasiado empalagoso hasta que decidí que siempre sería mejor ser sincero con mis sentimientos y había estado en lo cierto.

Me emocioné tanto que mis besos pasaron a su cuello y ella rompió a reír.

No tan aprisa vaquero!, es tarde.

¿Tarde? ¿tarde para qué?, pensé, eché una mirada de reojo al reloj que colgaba en la pared y no entendí una mierda.

¿Tarde?, si son solo las diez… - empecé a decir confuso

Tarde si señor – me dijo una muy sonriente Bella- te recuerdo que hoy es el gran día!.

Debió de ver mi confusión porque acto seguido sus manos acariciaron las arrugas de mi ceño en un vano intento de hacerlas desaparecer.

Hoy es el gran día- Vale, ahora sí que no entendía ni jota, no conseguía seguirla.

Vale, el gran día… ¿me puedes iluminar por favor? – sugerí dándole aquella sonrisa que sabía que tanto le gustaba.

No hagas eso!- se quejó , con toda la inocencia que pude aparentar le pregunté

¿hacer qué?

Deslumbrarme

¿yo? ¿te deslumbro? – decidí seguir jugando un poco más y ataqué con mi boca su delicioso cuello, Dios iba a sufrir pronto una combustión espontánea! Su risa inundó la cocina y su aroma a fresas mis sentidos no tuve el coraje de poder contenerme y mis manos viajaron por debajo de su camiseta hasta sus pezones, ahora erectos por mi atención. Cuando decidí pasar a la segunda base un estruendo se oyó detrás de nosotros…

Otra vez no… buscaos una habitación!

Me quedé congelado en el sitio. Iba a matar a Alice!.

_**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han añadido a favorito! Aunque he de decir que también me haría MUCHISIMA más ilusión recibir un triste RW…. Más que nada para alegrar mi alma ;)**_

_**Nos leemos prontito**_

_**bsosssssss**_


End file.
